Old Friend New Vampire
by MeganCullen
Summary: A new Vampire comes to Forks. And she knows Edward from when she was human. Will she cause the Cullen's and Bella more trouble or will she help them? Bella has Competition. the new vampire cant help herself. Added the never published chap 18
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1

It was so strange; I never got nervous, at least not usually. When I did get nervous it was hard to tell. I was extremely nervous; I just had to ignore the feeling. I was slowly walking into Bowerman Airport in Hoquiam, Washington. The flight attendant from my flight told me to enjoy my stay in Washington and I just nodded. Then I inhaled a deep breath, taking in all the smells in the terminal. I had been holding my breath for the longest time in the plane because of the recirculated air. I had been debating weather to come here or not for the longest time and well I figured I should at least be close for when I decided to see _them_. Hoquiam was 105 miles from where I needed to be but that was for the best. I was worried and I wasn't even there yet, that was not what I needed. I moved slowly past a Starbucks, the second one I'd seen in the airport. The store reminded me that I was getting thirsty, but not your normal thirsty, vampire thirsty. The little pang in the back of my throat was not bad, just a small reminder that I would need to go hunting soon. I was going slowly yet I was still faster than all the humans in the airport. I thought about what to say to them while weaving through the frail human bodies in the airport. I rounded a corner, easily passing through the crowd of people waiting for their bags and stepped outside with my small bag. A cool, damp breeze hit me once outside reminding me where I was. If my stone skin had been human it would have reddened with the chill. I zipped my grey hoodie up a little more to give myself a human look. I glided my hand over my cheek to feel the cold. I moved my fingers over my pronounced cheek bones, my skin was like frost. The clean air cleared my mind, pushing my thirst back. I honestly did not know what to do now. The only place to go was to them. They most likely didn't know I was coming yet because I was still so far but they would soon. I didn't have much money so I didn't call a cab, it would just slow me down any way. Another wave of questions bombarded my head, _What if they didn't want to help me? What if they knew I was here and left so I couldn't see them? Would they even talk to me? _Could _they do anything to help? _Stop! I told myself. I couldn't worry, not now, not after coming all this way. I had to at least try. I took deep breath even though I didn't need to breathe it calmed me. I began to walk at a human pace away from the airport. I could hear my tight blue jeans rub together with every step. My caramel brown hair whipped around behind me as I trotted away.


	2. Getting there

Chapter 2

It had been a long journey, a human would say otherwise, but for me it was long. I had been careful not to go too fast until I was in their range. Once they knew I was close they were sure to panic so I had to run, that time would come soon. The whole way here I was debating in my head weather to go and what to say and I decided just to go. I was still working on what to say to them. Also the pang in my throat had grown just a little more prominent, enough that it was annoying.

I began fidgeting with my belt, anything to distract me. _Hi, my name's Gill. I was wondering if you could help me. I am a vampire like you and well I'm having a few problems._ That sounded like I was totally helpless, I couldn't say that. They would turn me away for sure if I did anything like that. I had to stop thinking about what to say because I know that I won't say it when I get there anyway. I felt another little twinge of thirst but I couldn't hunt, not this close to their range. I could feel that I was close so I began to run. I ran gracefully, avoiding the trees and bushes that made up the forest. The trees and other objects passed my vision like a blur. I just kept moving forward using my senses to guide me in the right direction. Somewhere along the way it began to rain. The rain was somewhere between a drizzle and pouring. Drops of water shot at my body as I kept running soaking my clothes.

The trip was quite short; I was in Forks in a matter of about 10 minutes. They would know I was here, and I didn't know how they would react. _Should I wait for them to come see me? No they wouldn't, that could be risky because they didn't know me. Should I just go knock on their door? That could work, but wait I shouldn't go all the way into their territory. How the hell was I supposed to know what to do?_ I had to do something so I just got as close as I dared. I stood near a large oak on the fringe of their property pondering what to do. I could their presence near me. I hit my head hard against the tree trunk. That didn't help at all, it didn't hurt but it didn't help. I sighed,_ I might as well get this over with, I'm here and they know it. If they can't help I'll just leave._

I took another breath and started towards the large, modern house. I approached cautiously so I wouldn't startle them, I didn't know if it was possible to scare a vampire but you never know. When I was about halfway to the house I could see shadows moving around inside the house and hear them hissing at one another. I could tell that they were on their guard. Then a twinge of thirst hit me my nerves had made me forget my thirst, my lust for blood but it was there. I would have to hunt quite soon, my eyes were probably already a dark green from the thirst. My eyes were different from any vampire I had ever met, when I wasn't thirsty a sort of green mixed with caramel and when I was thirsty dark, forest green. No one had come out to meet me yet, strange because they had to know I was here. I kept going but I moved slower. I approached the door. I reached out to knock then hesitated, the door opened for me.


	3. Talk

**Chapter 3**

There they were, the Cullen's. Carlisle had opened the door. For the first time since I had been changed my mind went blank. I just stood there and stared at them. I could tell by their postures that they were uneasy about me being there. I was worried they would strike. I could hear a faint growl coming from a familiar looking male. In my calmest voice I began, "Hello Cullen's," I paused. _What else should I say?_ I just continued ranting, "I know that you don't know me and probably won't want to help me but I thought I would try. I need your help." I paused again; I would not go on if they wouldn't help. At that moment a female vampire with a pixie hair cut appeared. She locked eyes with the redhead male and he nodded. They all seemed slightly more at ease after the exchange. Carlisle, the only Cullen I recognized, took this chance to speak, "What is it that you want us to help you with?" he stopped for less than a second and seemed to think, "Actually before you answer that who are you?"

"Sorry I didn't mean to be rude. My name is Gill… I am a vampire, but you knew that… is that what you wanted to know?" I asked unsure.

"For the time being, yes, that is fine. You realize that you cannot hunt here, this is our territory. Gill what do you need? I'll see if we can help."

"Well… it's kind of embarrassing. See I… well… I'm trying to be like _you_. You know not kill people. I've been doing it on my own but it's been difficult for me and well I need help with it, some encouragement to keep me going."

"Have you hunted people on or near our territory? Because w-"

"No, never, I haven't hunted in over a week. I also haven't hunted humans in… a long time. It's been years." At this they seemed to relax a lot, the redhead was still quite tense. I sighed; it felt like they were warming up to me.

For the first time the lead female spoke, Carlisle's wife, "Maybe we should let her come in? I don't think she's going to hurt any one." I could tell she left out the "for now," but that worked for me. The redhead let out a low, barely audible growl. We all moved father into the house, to the living room. It was a nice, plain, room with a piano. They watched my movements carefully and I theirs. I could sense it, like there were a few extra eyes watching me; at least two of them had _abilities_. I wasn't sure who or what but I knew they did. This knowledge made me a little tense. I still didn't know their names

except for Carlisle so I decided to ask, "Excuse me, but I never got to learn your-"

"Sorry, we didn't mean to be rude. I am Carlisle, this is my wife Esme. This is Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, and Edward" He gestured at each when he said their names. I nodded or smiled at each of them, all but Rosaline and Edward did the same back. My gaze lingered on Edward, the redhead. His eyes were dark like coals; he obviously hadn't hunted in a while. Edward's features like all vampires were sharp and pronounced. He seemed so familiar, but if I had met him as a vampire I would remember clearly. I pushed the thoughts of him out of my mind; I could ask about that later. They all sat except for Carlisle and Edward, I could tell Edward really didn't trust me.

After everyone seemed settled I inquired, "Um I don't want to seem rude or upfront but… a couple of you have abilities don't you?" I waited, I didn't want to ask who or what, that would be really rude.

"Yes. How did you know?" Carlisle asked inquisitively, "Did someone tell you?"

"No. I can… _feel_ it. Like some extra presence, extra people watching me, you know? I thought all vampires could do that."

"No, I don't believe so."

_Great I was a freak among freaks in even more ways than I already was. Why me? Being a vampire to begin with, my eyes, my ability, and now this, I could never be normal._ "O," I decided to talk about something else after a pause, "You don't trust me do you? Especially you," I indicated Edward. He huffed; it would barely be audible to a human. They were all apprehensive but Edward was more than the rest. He was in a protective stance, but I didn't see anything for him to protect. "Well it's difficult to know who you can trust," hissed Edward.

"Edward is right about that," Carlisle responded as he put a hand on Edward's shoulder. "I suppose that we've been a bit too protective, it is seven against one, and you don't hunt humans." Alice nodded at him, some kind of signal I assumed. _Alice has an ability Edward too, they have to. I couldn't tell who the other was; it wasn't Emmet, that I knew._ I felt it again, the thirst, I could no longer wait. They had to know I was thirsty too because my eyes were so dark you could barely tell they were green and barely tell I had pupils. "I don't want to sound rude but I am rather thirsty," I said this hesitantly, they may not respond well, "Would you mind if I hunted?" Edward shot Carlisle and Alice glances, and Alice squeezed Jasper's had (she had been holding it for a while) and the others tensed. I could see that they didn't want me to hurt any humans while I was out. "It would be nice if some of you accompanied me so that you could show me where to hunt and not disturb your town."

Rosalie finally chimed in, "I am _not _going with _her_." She really did not like me. "Rose! Don't be so rude," Esme told her. "It would be fine if you went hunting, where we tell you to of course," Carlisle said as he looked at his 'family', "I am sorry to say that I cannot come with you because I have to be at the hospital, but I'm sure someone else will go." He again scanned the faces of the other Cullen's. "Jasper and Emmet went hunting just the other day so I think that I'll let them stay here, Rose refuses and Esme you have to stay here. Edward, Alice why don't you go with her?" Edward glared angrily at his Carlisle. Edward really did not like the idea, but then after a moment of looking at Carlisle he sighed. I had missed something, some exchange. This coven was quite odd. I was wondering if I should tell them my ability, maybe if I did they would trust me more, maybe less. Alice responded before Edward, "I'll go." "But Carlisle," Edward managed before he was cut off. "We can handle it," Carlisle said, He was glaring intensely at Carlisle now. _What was going on? What could they handle? I was missing something, something that Edward was really concerned about_. I decided to break the awkward moment, "Would you please show me the way."


	4. The Hunt

Chapter 4

Alice sniffed the air, she turned her head every angle until she was satisfied. "Alright we'll hunt here today," Alice stated and pointed at her feet. Edward let out an agitated huff. We had run about 20 miles from their home. My hair was a bit windblown and Edward had not spoken since we left. Edward was quite attractive, all vampires were but something about him I found appealing. His hair after the run rested around his face beautifully, framing his features. He had dark eyes full of emotion. His facial and body structure was perfectly carved, his cheek bones, chin, nose, arms, and other muscles. His smooth pale skin, a vampire trait, glowed in the shade and seemed ghostly. I stared into his handsome eyes wondering why there was a familiarity about him that I could not identify. He noticed my gaze and glared at me for a few moments. Then he blinked and shot a glance at Alice.

Alice raked her fingers through her short, dark hair, "Shall we? What do you feel like today? There are a few appetizing animals close by." She grinned revealing her white barbed teeth. Edward seemed to be loosening up a bit. Being away from the house and what ever he was protecting was helping. He could also be cranky from not hunting in a while. "I have no preference today I just need some blood to drink," I told her. That wasn't true at all, I was craving alligator but there was no way to get that in Washington. I had alligator a few times in Florida and the chase was quite exciting.

"Well Edward?" Alice implied. He said nothing. "Alright I'll choose then, I think I'll have the… elk that I can smell nearby. I haven't had one of those in a while."

"Sounds good. What's that smell? It's not familiar to me." I sniffed the air trying to identify the smell. A rush of different scents came to me, the trees, the air, all the surrounding animals and their blood, and even the faint smell of the other vampires. I tried to breakdown and identify all the smells but there were many. I focused on only the smell of that one animal. Alice did the same. Edward took one short whiff but said nothing.

"Is it the wolf maybe? There's one a mile away." Alice asked.

"It's a lynx," stated Edward, "They're endangered in the U.S. You can't hunt them."

I thought for a moment, it was less than a second. A human wouldn't have noticed the pause, "I see well I think I'll go for wolf then." There were many animals I had never tasted before and even others I could not recognize so I chose something safe. The thought of the hunt and blood gave me a small rush of excitement. The throb of thirst in my throat made me all the more anxious to begin hunting.

"Bobcat." Interesting choice by Edward. I had never had bobcat blood before. _I'll have to try to get one next time I hunt around here. I also have to remember no endangered animals._ "Any other rules I should know before I begin to hunt?" _If I messed up and got them noticed in anyway I could be in huge trouble with not only them but the whole vampire world. That would be really bad._

"Don't let the humans see you hunt," Edward said coldly.

"Just don't get out of control. We trust that you can do this well," Alice said cheerfully. "Don't worry so much people hardly ever come around here."

"Well then… let's hunt," I said. We all went in our different directions for our meals. I kept breathing and smelling making sure of my route. I grinned, showing off my sharp white teeth to nothing while I moved quickly and stealthily toward my prey. _These teeth will be the last thing that wolf sees._

_I am working on Chapter 5 now, don't worry the story will be more exciting, i just have to lead up to it._


	5. Picture Perfect

**Chapter 5**

The hunt had been very refreshing. All feelings of thirst were gone and they would be for a while. Vampires hunted neatly, the only trace from it was four drops of wolf blood on my shirt. Alice and Edward's eyes were now like caramel candies, bright and beautiful. My eyes were bright green with a hint of gold underneath. Edward and Alice noticed on the way back but remained silent. Edward kept staring at me inquisitively. At times he would squint slightly while looking as if concentrating on something about me I couldn't see. His lovely red locks brushed over his eye, reminding him where he was, and he quickly averted his glance.

While walking up the driveway I noticed that two of the Cullen's cars were missing. Also Edward looked a bit troubled and Alice kept shooting him worried glances. Upon entering the house Esme and Jasper greeted us. "How was your hunt?" Esme inquired sweetly. She was really quite hospitable and nice.

"It was nice, everyone got something good," Alice replied as she moved to stand next to Jasper. I nodded in agreement and smiled at Esme.

"I'm gona go," Edward said and he gestured out the door.

"Of course dear go right ahead. Don't be too late tonight," Esme called as Edward jogged out of the house, I heard a car start and pull out a moment later.

Esme turned to me, "Gill I'm afraid that Carlisle's gone off to work and won't be home until later. Emmet and Rose have also left for the moment."

"That's alright; I can talk to Carlisle a bit later."

"I think he'll be home around eight tonight dear. You can stay at the house if you like until then. Actually you may need to say a day or two so you can have a room."

"I couldn't do that, this is your house. I don't need a room anyway, it's not like I sleep. I can't impose." _But it would be really nice to stay here because I don't have too much money with me._

"Please stay with us it would be nice to have you around!" Alice chimed in.

"If you insist but not for long, just so I can get Carlisle's help," I told them. _That's a relief, I'm not sure I could pay for a hotel more than one night._

"Jasper will you show Gill the spare room dear?" Esme said this as more of a request, "You can get settled but then I want to talk to you." I nodded and thanked her before following Jasper up the stairs. It was less awkward with only a few of the Cullen's. The meeting in the living room with all of them staring had been quite nerve-racking. I grabbed my small bag and followed Jasper up the stairs, vampire speed. He led me to one of the doors.

"This is where you'll stay. If you need anything just ask."

"Well I have a question," He looked at me waiting for me to go on, "How long have you been part of this coven?"

"I'm the newest member actually."

"O that's interesting. Umm do you have an ability?"

"I'm not sure Carlisle would like me to tell you that yet."

"O, right. Sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"It's OK. Don't worry about it," Jasper flashed a quick smile, "Just go and get settled and we can all talk later."

"Thanks. I won't be too long. If you need me just ask."

He turned away and gave me a small wave. I quickly entered the room. The walls were cream colored and mostly blank. There was one painting on the wall facing the door; it hung over the small cherry wood dresser. The painting was medium sized of a vampire looking woman sitting under a tree. It was painted so you could see about half of her legs (horizontally) and just barely see the trees branches above her. You could see an Italian village in the background. There was a navy pullout couch on the left wall that faced the right one. The closet was on the same wall as the door and held various blankets, sheets, and towels. There were two shelves on the right wall that held books and various unused trinkets.

I placed my bag on top of the dresser and sat down on the couch. I studied the painting for a while from my seat. Without warning I abruptly stood and opened my bag. I tossed aside my sketch book, iPod, a T-shirt, and cell phone. I picked up the small book of photos I carried almost everywhere. The cover had a drawing of a barren tree and the back the same tree with leaves. It held pictures I had found of my human life and also new pictures of my vampire life. All the ones from my human life were black and white of me with family and friends. I flipped past the first pages and stopped in the middle of the book. I stopped at a picture of myself, the human me, with my extended family in our summer home. I then turned to the next page and found the picture I was looking for. _Holy shit! That's impossible. It's just too crazy… There's no other explanation. That's why!_ I had found the reason. It was the reason he was so familiar. I had known him in my human life. He was the person standing close to me with his arm around my waist and smiling at the camera.

It was Edward.

NOTE: Please review. This is where it starts to get interesting!


	6. A new Member

**Chapter 6**

_I was kinda inspired by Ana Molly by Incubus_

"I don't get it," I heard Edward say downstairs.

"It's quite strange I'll admit. You sure you could when she first arrived?" Carlisle's voice replied. He had come home about five minutes ago and I could hear him having a discussion with Edward from my door.

"I'm positive. After we went hunting there was nothing."

"Could she have discovered a way to block it?" _Well they are talking about me for sure. I think…_

"Not a possibility. Not that quickly especially."

"Do you think it's something like Bella? That's unlikely but it could happen."

"No, it's different and it wouldn't just go on and off like that. I can still sense something there just not actually…" As he said this I began to move toward the stairs in between human and vampire pace.

"I understand. We'll have to investigate. We could ask her as well, I hope we can trust her." At this point I was at the middle of the stairs. _Keep calm. He doesn't know who you are, I hope. Don't say any thing about it. O my fing god he recognizes me! He knows. Wait he hasn't said anything. It's OK. You already let it out._ I had jumped out my window with my iPod and had released some sadness, pain, and anger on the forest. When it ended I moved on to slow and relaxing music.Carlisle turned to face me when he noticed and Edward looked up. If I could have blushed I would have at that moment. I looked disheveled from my excursion to the woods. There was a small tare on the thigh of my jeans along with smudges of dirt every place possible.

"Am I interrupting something?"

"Not at all. Come sit with us. I heard you wanted to speak with me." I nodded as I took a seat in a chair to the left of Carlisle and the right of Edward. The fabric of the chair was soft and pleated as I ran my fingers over the arm. Edward was still looking up at the stairs. _How strange, he's looking at the same spot as if he can't move. Shit! I lost control! I did that. I hope he didn't notice. _I quickly released Edward from my ability. He turned to face me with a stern look on his face.

"After we discuss what's on your mind I would like to talk about some other things with you." I stopped stroking the chair and put my hands in my lap. _No way am I talking with Edward here. If he figures it out… I don't even remember that much of it. Wait, what the hell could he want to know from me?_

"I don't mean to be rude but… I would be more comfortable if it was just you and me." I glanced at Edward but he did not show his emotions. Carlisle's eyes bored into Edwards as if digging for a response.

"I don't have a problem with it. Edward could be helpful though," Carlisle directed this at me but looked at Edward as he said it.

"I would prefer it just be you, but if Edward must come he must." I can't push it, it is their house and they are powerful.

"Then please come with me to my study, we'll talk there." Edward rose abruptly and went to the kitchen, his expensive shoes made no sound on the floor as he went._ O my God, I think he realized who I was, I think he knows! Shit! This isn't good, it hasn't been good the whole time. I won't have to deal with it until after I talk to Carlisle though._ I followed Carlisle upstairs and into his study. It was a warm room with dark woods and red tones being the theme. There were a few large chairs with red upholstery that looked very comfortable. There were books everywhere; every wall was covered with them and they were all leather-bound. Many of the looks looked hundreds of years old but at the same time very well preserved. There was a large painting on one wall of what looked like Italy; it was a group of old, wise looking men on a balcony overlooking a city. The men must have been vampires with their sharp, well defined features. The one that looked to be their leader was wearing a red cloak, or maybe a robe. He was the oldest looking vampire I had ever seen yet he did not look that old. Carlisle sat in one of the large chairs while I took the room in. He allowed me to pace the room and see some of the books it held. _I love books. This room is awesome, there are thousands of books and many of which I haven't read. I have to borrow some of these during my stay._ I glanced up at the painting again. _That gives me the creeps for some reason though._

"Quite an interesting painting isn't it?" he said breaking the silence.

"Umhum, it is," I said while turning to face him. He motioned for me to sit in the chair facing him. It was more comfortable than it looked.

"Do you know who that is in the painting?"

I shook my head. "I know they're vampires."

"Yes, but they're important vampires from Italy." _The only_ important _vampires aside from the Cullen's, to me, were the Voltri. _My mouth opened slightly, and my eyes widened as well, with recognition. Carlisle nodded.

"Yes, it is as you think. They are the Voltri. Those are the leaders thousands of years ago."

"Wow, how did you-?"

"That is a tale for another day. We are here to discuss what you have come to talk about." I sat up straighter in my chair, my jeans making a strange noise against the fabric.

"Right, umm this is kind of embarrassing but I've kind of been having some trouble sticking to my diet lately."

"How so? For how long?" He asked. I told him just about everything. I told him how I became a vampire 66 years ago. I told him that when I had heard of the Cullen's and that they didn't hunt humans I had tried it and had been doing so ever since (31 years). I told Carlisle I had been having trouble staying to animals for the past 6 months. My urges to hunt humans and drink their blood had come back. I told him about my ability, and how difficult it was to control. I told him my whole vampire life story and was still debating weather or not to tell him about Edward. After I had finished there was a pause as he pandered everything I had said. He was barely on his guard anymore, he was beginning to trust me.

"Well you have a very powerful ability if it is as you say. You have also done very well in keeping to the animal diet by yourself." _Being able to control peoples actions if they're in a 2 mile radius is pretty powerful, I can make them look one way, punch someone else, or make them walk in another direction. I can control vampires' abilities within a one mile radius. I would probably agree_.

"Well my ability only works on other vampire abilities if I have had skin-to-skin contact with the vampire before and they are still close when I want to use it."

"I see and other than that you can control human and vampire's motions as long as they are close enough?" _I am able to control peoples actions if they're in a 2 mile radius, I can make them look one way, punch someone, make them walk, or do almost anything. I can control vampires' abilities within a one mile radius. _

"Correct."

"Well what you are doing to control it seems to be working so I suggest you keep with that."

"I slipped earlier today, I used it on Edward," I said to Carlisle in an embarrassed way.

"O really? Did you try to control his ability?"

"No, it was when I came down the stairs," I paused and wondered weather to go on and did, "What is his ability any way?"

"He hasn't told you yet? I thought he would have."

"No, Jasper wouldn't tell me either, he thought he should wait for your permission. I know Alice has and ability as well."

"Yes you are right. Jasper is trying to protect the family. Edward can read minds, just what's on the mind though. Jasper can control emotions; he can make you fell calm, happy, sad, or anything. Alice can see the future. She has visions that may or may not happen, the future is not set in stone."

"Really? That's quite interesting; I may have to try controlling their abilities… if you don't mind."_ I can't wait to use Edward's; I wonder if I can use it on him. He's been able to read my mind? He must know! He'll know all the things I've been thinking about him too. Damn it!_

"I don't but you have to ask them. As for the desire for human blood I think you should stay with us for a while. You could even start at the school here. You were how old when you changed?"

"I was 17. That's really kind but I couldn't do that to you." _I need to get away from Edward as soon as I can. I can't go to school with him!_

"It is the best way for you to get through this. You could be in Edward's grade if you wanted, or the grade below." _It is the best way to fix this but school was not going to be fun. _We continued discussing the matter for a few more minutes before Carlisle and I joined the rest of the family downstairs. They were all discussing something; Emmet and Jasper were in the kitchen doorway bickering while the females sat in the living room. When I was at the bottom of the stairs Alice bounded over to me, her pixie hair bouncing up and down.

"Is it true? Are you staying?" She cried. I couldn't help but laugh, she had seen it in a vision no doubt.

"Yes Alice I'm going to stay with you."

"This is great! I can take you shopping for school clothes tomorrow!" She squeezed my arm in excitement and I saw through her powers her dragging me into a store.

"Alice I don't have that much money and I have clothes to last a week."

"I have money, you _need_ new clothes." I was almost offended by that.

"Alice honey let's not get carried away here," Esme chimed in. Alice looked at her with longing eyes and I giggled. Aside from the Edward thing I was quite happy to be joining their coven, their family, even if it was only for a while. I glanced out the window and noticed it was well into the night already and it was pouring rain. I love the sound of rain, I listened briefly to the pounding on the windows. I also noticed Edward was gone. _Did I scare him off? They wouldn't be happy._

"Well how long are you staying anyway?" Rosalie asked. Esme glared at her and Emmet gave me a sympathetic look. I ignored her rudeness and answered anyway.

"I'm not sure yet, at least for this week, possibly the rest of the month," as I said this Edward strolled in. _Where the hell had he been?_ He looked at Alice inquisitively, he was reading her mind I was sure. His eyes widened. _He totally hates me and knows who I am!_ Edward looked at Carlisle and he nodded. Everyone was waiting to see what Edward's reaction would be.

"Well welcome," he said with a crooked smile.


	7. Thnks Fr Th Mmrs

**Chapter 7 **

I sat in a tall pine tree in the woods thinking, meditating. The Cullen's had been great to me but I couldn't get over Edward's reaction. It was the middle of the next day and he hadn't shown any sign of any emotion. _He welcomed me._ _What if he doesn't actually know? Maybe he just doesn't care. What will happen if I tell him?_ I rubbed my head; I had no idea what to do. If I was human I may have gotten a headache. I decided to try to remember more about my human life and what had happened with Edward so I began to meditate.

I began to see small flashbacks, pictures of my human life. I let them come and spurred them to become more. The first thing that came to me was one of my early human memories, I only remembered because of the pain. I was 6 years old and I had sliced my middle finger's tendon open on barbed wire. The blood trickled quickly down my hand and I smeared it all over myself. My hair was a mess, flying everywhere as I screamed at my brother to go get my mother. My face was red and my emerald eyes showed shock and terror. I rubbed my left fingers without knowing back out of my memories. I pushed this thought away wanting to see later parts of my life. I could see a glimpse of my whole mother's family on a boat together riding across the ocean in New England. All of my cousins were having a great time; I was in 5th grade when this happened. I saw 14-year-old human-self on a Georgia beach with my friends after graduating 8th grade. We were talking, and watching nearby boys as we walked through the wet sand in our dresses. My parents were up near the dunes calling us to come for lunch. I pushed this memory away also focusing on Edward and when I was 17.

I saw Edward and me, holding hands walking through the town with a few of my cousins and friends coming along as well. There were two couples aside from us in the bunch. It was a foggy day and therefore Edward obviously didn't have to worry about vampire things, like reflecting light from his body. The entire group seemed happy even Edward who flashed a crooked smile at me. We went passed stores and restaurants and headed to the lake. One of my male cousins held a picnic basket. It was a pleasant memory. The water was very cold that day but Edward gave me his towel when we stopped swimming. The food was delicious and Edward didn't take his eyes off me the whole time we were there.

I next saw myself sitting under a tree in Canada leaning against Edward's side. It was lat summer in 1943, just before I was changed. We were both wearing typical '40's attire. We were in a forest where I could just see the trail far off in the distance. The light filtered through the leaves falling on Edward in a way that made him look like an angel. It was a breezy day; the crisp air had chilled my human body. Edward had thought it was his cold skin, it did add to the cold but I would never admit it. I could recall bits of our conversation. We were at first talking happily. I said things like "This has been the best summer ever." Edward would agree and we would sit in silence for a while before we exchanged another few words. We were mainly just enjoying each others company.

"I don't want to leave you," I murmured.

"You don't have to," Edward whispered.

"How is that possible? I have to go back home to school." He kissed the top of my head and smoothed my hair.

"I could come with you," he said quietly. I grinned thinking he wouldn't and couldn't but hoping all the same that he would.

"That would be amazing!" He smiled at me happy that I was happy. "What would my parents say if you just showed up in our town at my school?"

"Would it matter?" he breathed into my ear as he pulled me into his lap.

"No," I breathed back turning to face him, straddling his waist in the process. Our faces were so close and the last thing I remembered was looking into his dark gold eyes. This was my last human memory ever.

I came out of my trance, out of my memories. They were filled with joy and sorrow all at once. The memories were a rainbow of emotions. I tried not to think of the pain from my transformation that had occurred shortly after that memory. My insides felt like they were on fire being slowly ripped apart by the flames. The flames licked at all my bones and muscles making the pain unbearable. I didn't want to remember that so I focused on the nature around me, the leaves dancing in the wind, the trees swaying rhythmically, and the sounds of nature. After clearing my mind I tried to figure out what happened to us after that. Edward hadn't hunted in a while; I know that now from his eye color in the memory. He had never told me he was a vampire, though he had good reason. At that time I had wanted to kiss him very badly, if we did it would be our fist real one. In our relationship we had kissed but never _really _made out. We may have in the end but I would never know. The only way to be sure of what happened would be to ask Edward. _No fing way am I asking him. I don't know how he'll react but it can't be good._ I rocked back and forth on the tree branch unsure of what to do. _What if we made out, what could have happened? What if he never really liked me and wouldn't make out with me? Towards the end I had started to believe he loved me. He probably never did. _

I went back to my fist vampire memory; those were easy to see because vampires didn't forget anything. It was crisp in my mind as if it had happened moments ago. I had been thrashing around on the floor of the forest trying to put the nonexistent fire out. One of my cousins had come to look for me and I heard her calling my name and Edward's but her voice seemed very far away when she was actually only about 10 feet from me. She had heard the trashing in the trees and come off the trail to find me there. She was horrified, and thought I may be having a seizure. She frantically tried to do something; she tried to stop my thrashing to no avail. She called my name and I tried to answer, to break through the fog. I told her to put out the fire but she didn't understand. After the pain of the change had subsided I didn't know what to do. I could hardly remember anything except for my name, the pain and my cousin. She was there sitting beside me, fresh tears lingered on her face. I was in the forest still, after the transformation, when I realized that something must be wrong. I sat up to face her, Carolyn's face brightened, but all she could do was stare at me.

"Carolyn, what happened?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing," she replied sniffling.

"I-I'm not sure. I just remember the pain… like a fire." She nodded.

"You look really pale, and tired," she observed. I looked at my hand and indeed I was almost white, my fingers looked longer too. Carolyn kept staring horrified at my eyes. They were bright purple I knew now. My eyes were never red like other vampires.

"I am. I wonder why." Carolyn shrugged.

"What happened to Edward?"

"Edward?" I thought I couldn't remember, I could barely remember him at all, "I-I'm not sure. I don't remember. He was with me?" She nodded solemnly.

"He probably went for help."

"Ya. I feel really strange."

"Are you hurt? Can you walk?"

"I don't think so, I don't see any scratches. Let me try to walk."

"Alright, I'll help you." I stood and Carolyn stood next to me ready to hold me if I faltered. I walked a few steps and felt stronger than ever.

"Actually, I don't feel very weak at all," I told her. She still looked worried.

"That's a relief," She paused looked my over and said, "You look taller."

"Do I? I can't tell. I can't remember that much."

"You probably hit your head. Try not to talk too much, you're weak." I nodded and Carolyn led me along the path to our home. My throat was throbbing.

I came out of the memory; I had never seen or heard from Edward again. Now I had found him and I didn't even know what really happened between us. _Well it looks like Edward's the one who changed me. He must have bit me. But did we kiss? I should go ask him._ I had no idea what to do; I thought I could go see one of the others. Alice might help, or Carlisle, or Esme. Carlisle might get mad and then Edward might react badly. _How the hell am I supposed to know what to do!_ I leaped off my perch; my sweatpants scraped against the branch and I heard it tear a hole in the thigh. I turned to see the damage_. I guess Alice will have her way after all. I'm going to need some new clothes._ I sighed; shopping was not something I usually enjoyed. As I went back to the house I ran into Emmet.

"Hey, have you seen Alice?" I asked.

"I think she's with Jasper in Port Angeles," he replied.

"That's too bad. Do you know when she'll be home?"

"Well it's not like they're going to stay for dinner." We both chuckled.

"OK then, if you see her tell her I wanted to see her."

"Sure. O and sorry about Rose before, she didn't really mean it." I grinned at him to show that I didn't really care.

"That's alright, see you later," I called as we went our separate ways. I came out of the dense woods and looked at the huge white house. It looked very out of place in the lush green landscape. The Cullen's home was modern and everything inside was only a prop. Vampires didn't need many things to survive. As I entered the house Esme and Rosalie turned from their discussion in the kitchen.

"Hey, what's new?" I asked.

"We were actually just talking about Emmet and Rose's trip to Africa, they're going to go back," Esme stated.

"Really? Where are you planning on going?" I asked Rose.

"Well we haven't figured the whole thing out yet but we're starting in Egypt. First we're going to visit different spots along the Nile into Sudan. We are also going to stay in the Congo a while," Rosalie told me. _Well she's not being mean or rude now. Maybe she has mood swings, major ones._

"That sounds really interesting, Egypt is very cool. I hope you guys have a good time when you go."

"Thanks, if you have any suggestions of other places to go just tell me," Rose said nicely. _This is starting to be weird, her niceness._

"You've been to Egypt?" Esme asked

"Yep. I didn't get to stay very long. I didn't get to see and do everything I wanted either. I was a shame really; I mainly stayed in the Cairo and Nile delta area. I got to see a lot of new things in that area though." They both nodded. _This whole family has been everywhere! They have a lot of money and can do stuff like that_. Vampires don't have to pay for food or anything so we usually do have more. I am not loaded like them; I don't really have a job. I started to walk away from them but Rosalie stopped me.

"You want to come with me to Port Angles? I have to get a couple accessories in town." Now I'm kind of freaked, she's inviting me somewhere!

"I guess so. Are you going now?" She nodded. "Can I change my pants first, I ripped them." Esme and Rosaline both looked me over, looking for the tear. I turned to show them. They giggled and Esme waved me upstairs. I changed into kakis that made my butt look good and shoved some money into the pocket. I was downstairs again in half a minute. Rosaline was in her very expensive car in the driveway. I opened the spotless door and slid into the passenger seat. Rosalie smiled.

"Ever been in a car this fast?" I looked at the speedometer, it went up to 200. I shook my head.

"Never."

"Well than this is going to be fun."


	8. Realization

**NOTE this chapter is not long but this is agian where it gets interesting, youre all gona die when u read it.**

** the aaaaaaa's seperate it. sry if it bugs u.**

**Chapter 8**

Rosalie and I were almost done with our shopping. It would have been much faster if we went at our speed but I can't complain. The whole time we shopped I was distracted; I couldn't get the memory of Edward out of my head. I wanted to know what happened between us and how I got bitten. During our trip Rosaline had picked up a couple purses, a necklace and matching earrings, and a new pair of shoes. I picked up another pair of pants to replace the ripped ones. The sidewalks were not too crowed. The scent of humans was stuck to everything anyway. Where the smell was too much I held my breath, it felt weird but it wasn't something I needed to do. As the two of us walked along the sidewalk Rose looked up and kept her gaze on two human girls and a boy. One of the girls had a floral scent. Just as we were looking at them the girl that smelled like flowers tripped. I tried to use my ability to steady her, make her catch herself but it didn't work. It was strange I tried it on the other girl, moving her arm to help the other up. That worked fine. I moved Rosalie's finger the slightest bit and that was fine too. _Why didn't she move?_ I tried to control her again, trying to make her put a hand in her pocket. It was no use, she wouldn't budge. When the girl finally looked up after tripping she returned Rosalie's gaze. She looked like she was about to ask Rose something but turned to her friends and kept walking. When she was a few paces away I turned to Rosalie.

"Was that anyone special?"

"No, don't worry about it." I was about to press further but thought better of it. I had another question on my plate now. _Why didn't my ability work on that human?_ We reached the car and put our bags in the back seat. I swallowed a bit of venom that had built up in my throat while sliding into the car. I braced myself for a fast ride. Even though vampire reflexes were faster and I knew we wouldn't get hurt her driving made me nervous. She revved the engine and we sped off.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

As we stepped into the living room and to my surprise no one was there. The living room was the most used room in the house and there was almost always someone there. It didn't look like anyone was home. Alice and Jasper were still in Port Angeles because we had seen them. During the car ride with Rosalie I had noticed that she is really impressed with herself. She glanced at her reflection in the mirror constantly. It got to the point where it bugged me so I used my ability to stop her. I went up to my room to put my pants away and Rosalie went to hers and Emmet's room to put away the things she purchased. _Rosalie really didn't care about anyone but herself, she probably only invited me because Esme asked her to._ I went into my borrowed room and noticed that it wasn't very tidy. I hadn't taken anything out of my bag and there were random items on the floor, couch and dresser top. I put the few clothes I had into the dresser and noticed I had a few pairs of shorts which I would never use in Forks. I pondered even telling Alice about my past with Edward. He didn't have a mate so I didn't really see the problem with our past relationship but something told me I shouldn't say anything. I sighed, there was nothing I wanted more than to figure out what happened that day when I changed but how could I do it. I hit my head on the wall, it didn't really hurt. _What should I do!?_ As I was doing this someone knocked on my door. _Great! It's probably Rosalie._

"Come on in," I said. It was Edward. _Where did he come from? He's hardly ever here. Does he know!? Crap._

"Hey, why did you hit your head? Why were you thinking 'what should I do?'"

"Not so many questions at once please." _Damn it he was reading my mind! Good think I can control what he hears._ He just smiled and waited for me to answer. "I hit my head because it helps me think sometimes." He looked at me like 'She's crazy,' but I didn't care. _Now's my chance to ask, I could bring it up._

"Are you going to tell me what you were thinking about?" Edward asked. _It bugs him not to know._

"I don't think so. I won't now at least." He sighed.

"Well I guess you can tell me later," he looked at me as if trying to figure something out, "Is your full name Gillian?" I chuckled.

"What else would it be?" _Wait that's not funny maybe he knows!_

"Do you know your last name?" _Shit I think he's making a connection. I mean there aren't a lot of Gillian's who spell their name with a G._

"Yes, but I don't like it very much." He raised his eyebrows. _Should I lie? He'll figure it out eventually though because I told Carlisle._ "My name is Gillian M. Ballet." Edward's eyes widened with recognition. His mouth opened but he didn't say anything for a moment that seemed like forever. His pointed teeth look suddenly very menacing.

"I- Do you remember me?" he asked still in shock. I nodded. "I thought you were dead."

**WELL NOW I KNOW YOU WANT EVEN MORE SO REVIEW, ITS NOT THAT HARD.**


	9. Annoying Spy

**NOTE: this is the whole chapter. thanks for the reviews pple. I am working on chapter 10 right now, but wont be able to post it for a few days. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 9**

After that Edward had left the room. He had apologized and said he needed to gather his thoughts. I had respected that and went to gather my own. I was out in the woods again with my iPod. I was perched in a low tree branch of an elm. At least I thought that's what it was. I stared at the leaves as they were shaken by the wind. The branches rocked when gusts came by. I crushed a leave in my hand, the green residue turning my fingers green. I didn't know if Edward would ever talk to me again. It would be easier if he didn't but I wanted answers.

I was distracted from my thoughts when I saw Edward run by with someone on his back. _That's interesting, who was that with him? I think I'll go see. It's been a bit over 7 hours since we spoke. It was 8 in the morning now._ I sped through the trees, going from branch to branch. I hardly touched down on one branch before I was on another, I didn't make a sound. I could just see him in the distance. I kept going until I was on the edge of a clearing. He was in the clearing letting a human girl off his back. I quickly used my ability to block my mind from him; he would not realize that I was stopping him. The clearing was lovely, filled with wildflowers of every color. I quietly moved into a more comfortable position to watch from. They were talking at a human volume so I could hear almost everything.

"Bella, are you alright?"

"Fine, running always makes me a bit dizzy," the girl replied. _Her name's Bella and she knows he's a vampire. Bella has run with him before too. Are they dating or something? Wait a minute is this the Bella Carlisle mentioned to Edward when I heard them talking? Is she? Yes! The girl from town who I couldn't control! The plot thickens. _I saw him flash a quick smile; Bella probably didn't even see it because it was so fast. As I watched them Edward sat in the tall grass, his skin reflected the sunlight. I felt bad spying on them but who could blame me. The human, Bella, had been admiring the flowers but now moved her attention to Edward. He had a troubled look on his face though he was trying to hide it from her. She moved to his side and took his hand in hers. As she did this I felt a small and distant pang of jealousy. He, after all, used to be mine. She examined every inch of it and how it sparkled. I sparkled too and it still mesmerized me. Bella's dark hair blew in the wind and whipped her in the face. She pushed it behind her ear and moved her hand up Edward's arm. She stared at his facial features. After a few moments she frowned, she realized something was wrong.

"What is it?" she asked Edward in a concerned tone. She could tell there was something on his mind bugging him.

"Nothing," he lied. She glared at him; he would have to do better. He sighed lightly, "Bella really it's noting to worry about. I've just been thinking."

"About changing me?"

"Among other things, yes." _They were going to change her? Into a vampire! Did she know how painful it was, how much you loose? I lost a lot… _"Let's just enjoy this and not think about things like that." _Yes let's._ _He is still not telling you everything Bella_. They continued their conversation and romantic gestures. I felt awkward, guilty, and jealous watching them and decided to leave. If they kissed I might actually get angry. As I left I had the feeling Edward had seen me but I tried to shake it off. I was now officially depressed. If I was human I would have cried. As I ran home, weaving through the trees venom built up in my throat. I paused and spit it out, I had no idea why. I decided to distract myself from Edward. I went to the house and saw Emmet and Jasper on the couch watching ESPN. _I could make this interesting!_

"Hey guys, what are you up to?" I asked as I strode into the room and stood in front of the TV.

"Hey!" Emmet exclaimed as he moved to see the television. I blocked his view once again. "We _were_ watching the game."

"Really? What game?" I teased still blocking their view.

"The basketball game which you are not letting us see," Jasper said exasperated.

"That's interesting. Who's playing?"

"It won't matter if you don't move!" Emmet yelled. I laughed, it was so easy to mess with them. Emmet stood, probably to move me, but I stopped him. "What did you do?"

"Sit," I told him. He had no choice but to obey.

"Don't use you're ability on him, I want to see the game," Jasper said.

"I'll use it on you too if you try anything." That shut him up. Jasper sent a wave of calm over me, which didn't really do much. "Jasper I was already pretty calm. You know I'm just messing with you guys." _Idea! So Jasper wouldn't be mad at me!_ I sat on the couch between them.

"Thank you!" Jasper said. I only let them see the game for a little while. Emmet stood because I made him. He moved over and stood in the spot I had just left. He was right in front of the TV. He blocked it much better than I did.

"Gill! What's the point of putting me here?" Emmet asked.

"This way Jasper can't blame me or move me because _I'm_ not blocking the game, you are."

"Ya but you're the reason I'm here."

"So." _That's an answer for ya! _"What's new Jas?" _This was so fun!_

"Gill," He groaned.

"What?" I asked innocently, "Can't I talk to you?"

"Please move him!" Jasper said raising his voice. I let out a sigh. I moved Emmet to sit right on Jasper's lap._ It took me a while to master my ability, my gift, in the beginning. Making people walk was pretty hard and the more complicated the motion the more I had to work_. "Gill!" Jasper glared at me.

"Jasper is not comfortable!" Emmet said. I couldn't stifle my giggles any longer, they just glared more. We heard Alice erupt in laughs upstairs. She came galloping down to see us. When she walked in she laughed even harder.

"I had a vision Gill was going to do something like this but it didn't go this far," Alice said before giggling more.

"Alice please tell her to get Emmet off me," Jasper said while shoving Emmet who I forced back into place on his lap. I let go of Emmet but he stayed in place.

"Emmet I'm not keeping you there any more," I informed him. Jasper wasted no time in pushing Emmet to the floor. Alice and I laughed again. It was nice to be distracted.

"You _have_ to do that again some time!" Alice exclaimed. Emmet got to his feet and sat on the couch once again. I was still sitting next to him and Jasper. Emmet swiftly yanked on my hair. He knew anything too obvious I would just stop. "That was childish Em," Alice told him. He just huffed.

"Are you both happy now? You can see the game," I teased.

"What ever, why don't you two go and do girl things. You don't want to see the game," Emmet said.

"Don't be so sad Em, we were just joking around," Alice said this in a whiney tone and gave Emmet a ridiculous pout. He couldn't help but laugh at her face. "Jas I think I will go do something with Gill. Do you mind?"

"Go ahead, I'll be watching the game for now," Jasper replied. Wait _a second Alice I never agreed to this! Well actually this will be a good way to get my mind of things. _Alice grabbed my wrist and led me out of the living room.

"See you later!" we both called as we left. _I haven't gotten to spend too much time with Alice yet._ We ran into Carlisle on our way to wherever Alice was taking me. It was his day off. He was still in his usual attire except his shirt was more casual.

"What are you up to?" he asked as we passed. I looked at Alice to answer because I had no idea what we were doing. "Gill if you're not busy later we should talk." I nodded.

Alice finally replied, "We're going out for a while. We're going shopping!"

**Note: Shopping with Alice! Yeaaa thanks for reading, please review!**


	10. The Edward Problem

**NOTE: this is the whole chapter and I want you to enjoy. I'm working on 11 but am not very far yet. Thanks for reviewing, continue to do so pleasseee**

**Chapter 10 By: Megan Cullen**

Shopping with Alice was one of the strangest experiences ever. I brought my own money along, it was by chance I had it in my pocket, but Alice wouldn't let me pay for a thing. We had been to three stores already and only shopped for pants so far. Alice is a bit of a theme shopper. She said we would look for shirts next then anything else. She wasn't buying too much, because she knew I would be guilty if she paid for that much.

"I think we can start looking for tops now," Alice was saying to me, "I saw a couple cute ones in the last store. Do you want to go back?" I was already tired of shopping and of every store we had gone in.

"I don't think so Alice." She only shrugged and guided me to the next store. We lugged our three, half full bags into the store. A pop rock song was blaring inside that I didn't recognize. Alice went straight over to the t-shirts. I dutifully trudged after her. Alice's hands were running along the fabrics but she paused; her hand hovered over a green top.

"This will look great on you!" she exclaimed, "I saw you wearing it." Alice quickly found my size and showed it to me. The bottom started a very dark green, almost black and the shirt color faded all the way to the V-neck top where it was lime green. Also coming out of the bottom corner was a white tree or vine the crawled up through three shades of green. "It'll go perfect with your eyes. I'm getting it for you." I sighed, there was no stopping her. It was a cute top anyway. I found two shirts I liked and Alice found too many, most for me but a few for her. I had a maroon one with a scoop neck that also went low in the back and a grey T-shirt with an intricate design in the middle. We purchased what we found this time I insisted on paying for something. Alice only let me buy the two shirts I had found. I was glad to leave the store because the music was getting hard to tolerate. After a moment of walking I realized Alice was taking me in the wrong direction.

"Alice wh-"

"I need to talk to you." I nodded because she sounded really serious. _I was going to ask where we were going but what ever. With that tone something must be up._ She led me back to the small parking lot we had our car in. Alice then led me past the lot and into a small, lightly wooded, park. No one was around on such a cloudy day so we ran though it. At the end was a small street with quaint houses. It was dark, old, and bright at the same time. I followed Alice down one-way road and into a faded green house. She had the key to the door and we made it inside without a problem. All the curtains were closed so the inside was quite dark and also dusty. It looked as if it hadn't been used in a month or so. The large couch in the room to the left of the door was covered with a sheet. Alice led me to the kitchen which was painted white and had dark wood cabinets. From there Alice took me up a flight of steep stairs. At the top was a small hallway with four doors. One was ajar and I could see was a bathroom. Alice went into the second door on the left and I went in after her. Alice was over at the window pulling back the blinds. When she lifted them light poured in and the room became incredibly bright. It had beautiful yellow walls. There was a king sized bed under the window. It looked incredibly inviting with its fluffy white comforter and yellow pillows piled high. I probably looked a bit freaked out since her tone had scared me. _Was something wrong? Was she mad at me? _Alice went to sit on the bed. The foot and headboard on it were elegantly designed wood. I assumed the room was the master one because it was large with a big bathroom attached. There was a dresser under the window andpictures and a bookshelf on the wall opposite. The bathroom and bed were also opposite each other.

"Sorry, you look a bit freaked. I didn't mean to do that. It's nothing bad really don't worry." I relaxed and waited for Alice to continue. "It's about Edward." _O no, does she know too? _"I'm worried, he's been acting strange." She was waiting for me to say something. _What the feck am I supposed to say?! 'Well Edward and I dated when I was human and it got to the point where I loved him. I think he bit and changed me but I don't remember. He left me there and I didn't see him for 66 years. He now knows who I am and was.' I'm sure that'll go over well! _I sat down on a chair in the corner of the room. I didn't want to sit on some random person's bed. It wasn't very comfortable, there was no cushion, but I could manage.

"Well, could you tell me whose house this is first?" A smile spread across Alice's face, it even reached her darkening eyes.

"Well Gill this is actually Jasper and my house." I raised my eyebrows. "We bought it so that we could have time alone away from the family if we needed it. We use it for mini vacations. This is our room." _Well thank God she didn't break in or something! _"I love this room; I love this color on the walls." She motioned for me to sit with her on the bed and I was happy to oblige. I sank a little in the mattress upon sitting; it was an incredibly soft bed. I sat with my legs crossed facing Alice and she waited for me to respond to her comment about Edward. I sighed because there was no avoiding it.

"I think I know what's been bothering him." _Wait a second how did she know it had to do with me? Did Edward say something? Whatever, I have to tell her. It'll be nice to not have so many secrets._ "It has to do with me; we used to know each other." _She saw something in a vision didn't she? Well than she's going to know that we more than knew each other._ "I knew Edward when I was a human and he was a vampire. We dated." Alice's eyes widened just a little.

"Wait a second. How old are you?"

"I've been a vampire 66 years, since 1941." Her eyes widened again. "What?"

"That's when Edward went through his rebel thing. He left Carlisle for a while and none of us know where he went. Carlisle and Esme were so worried… Does that mean he was with you that whole time?"

"I don't really know if he was with me the whole time, he never told me he was a vampire. He was with me that whole summer; I was changed the day before I would have gone home and back to school." I shifted on the bed not sure weather to tell Alice everything.

"Did Edward change you then? Did he bite you?" That I still don't know.

"I'm not sure. I don't remember who bit me. I mean how many vampires could have been around though? I don't know what happened but he was with me before I was bit." She was shocked.

"Does he know who you are then? Has he talked to you about it?"

"He knows who I am, he found out yesterday. He said he needed some time to thing or something like that. No, he hasn't talked about it yet."

"Do you think he bit you?"

"That's what my logic is telling me but I don't really know."

"Do you remember what happened at all?" _Too many questions!_

"Some of it I do. Edward and I had been going out since the first day of summer really. I was in the woods with Edward the day I was changed. I forgot we were in Canada if you wanted to know. It was probably going to be the last time we saw each other for a while. We talked and Edward said he would come back to my home in South Carolina with me. The last thing I remember as a human was looking into his eyes. One of my cousins found me a few hours later in the same woods and I was a vampire." I lay back on the bed. I was relieved to have told Alice, she was really becoming a good friend. Alice moved and put my head in her lap. For a vampire she had quite a soft lap. She stroked my hair for a few minutes before saying anything.

"I know what it's like not to know what happened to you. I don't remember anything from my human life. It really sucks when you can't remember. Edward was gone almost all of 1941 he left in like March and came back in November. We had no idea where he was or what he was doing." We were both silent for a while, just enjoying each other's company.

"Alice did you have a vision about something, is that why you took me here?" I looked up at Alice. She looked even prettier from below. Her chin and jaw looked very defined. She looked down at me.

"I had a vision. Not about talking to you but about you and Edward," she said. Alice paused and I waited for her to tell me the vision. "I saw you and Edward; you don't need to know because it might not happen."

I took on an exaggerated whining tone, "But Alice! I want to know what's going to happen too!" She laughed.

"You'll see when it happens." _Damn it! I don't really know how to use other vampire's gifts. I've done it but that's when I'm in danger or when I first touch them. I really want to know._ "Let's see what we can do about what you came here for. Then we can deal with the Edward problem." _Well I wasn't calling it a problem but the name suits it, _The Edward Problem.


	11. Carlisle's Study

**NOTE: Im really sorry this chapter took so long. I got sidetracked with life and I was thinking about stuff thats going to happen in a few chapters and just never got arround to finishing or posting. so sorry. Its not that long but it answers some questions. please keep reading and reviewing! thanks. Megan Cullen**

**Chapter 11**

I was back at the Cullen house putting the huge pile of clothes Alice and I had bought away. I was contemplating paying her back but I knew I wouldn't have enough to cover it all. My mind wondered to other things as I quickly finished with the purchases. With vampire speed things were often done before you wanted. _I wonder what Edward is doing and why he hasn't come to talk to me. _I shook my head so that I would think of other things. _Why won't Alice tell me her vision yet? Is something bad going to happen?_ Alice had said she would tell me the vision later and when I had asked why she just said we needed to get home. I could hear Esme and Edward talking downstairs; I guessed they were in the kitchen.

"Honey I really think you should introduce Bella and Gill," Esme told Edward. Well I could go for that. She seems really interesting. Why not Edward?

"Bella will be jealous and it's not safe," Edward told her. _Safe! I'm not safe? I don't hunt humans. I wasn't the one who bit anyone. Well I have hunted humans but that's before I took up the new diet._

"Edward I think Gill is trustworthy. I know how you hate to keep secrets from Bella; I think it would be good." I could picture them, Edward exasperated and Esme with her warm face.

"Fine, I'll introduce them." I pictured Esme smile at him. "But I won't yet. I just want to prepare Bella, and talk to Gill." I think this pleased Esme because I heard her leave the kitchen with Edward. _Well I'm going to meet his girlfriend, this will be interesting. _I went down the hall to see if Carlisle was around, I was headed for his study. Rosalie was just coming up the stairs from who knows where.

"Alice took you shopping?" She questioned.

"Yep." _If you can call talking at her house for almost the whole time shopping I did. _Rosalie snorted and we exchanged glances. I headed on to the study.

I just barley hit the door when Carlisle replied, "Come in." I stepped into the room; it was probably my favorite in the house. "Gill! Good to see you. Would you like to have that talk now?"

"I think so." Carlisle sat back in his chair and I sat in one facing him.

"I'll start with your ability. There is really nothing I can do to help you control it. It's something you have to figure out. I've never had such power and really don't know what you can do. You must be careful what you do with it, it is very powerful and could be dangerous." I nodded; I knew my gift could be dangerous. _I just wish he could help… with everything._ "As for the diet we can just do what we planned earlier. You can stay with us and we will help you cope."

"I think that sounds perfect." It's the only way. And I NEED to know what happened with Edward.

"I forgot to mention earlier that you shouldn't go down to La Push." I raised my eyebrows. "La Push is home to a pack of werewolves, young ones. I'm surprised they didn't attack you on your way here."

"Werewolves? How do you manage to live so close to them?" _I've never really gotten too close to them. I know they are enemies of vampires but I don't get why._

"A treaty was written up years ago. The land is divided and as long as we don't bite any humans we stay out of each other's hair and off each other's land." _Well I guess that makes sense, I do want to meet them though. _"I also didn't tell you that there is a vampire on the loose in Forks."

"A vampire? One who is trying to hurt your family?" Shit that's not good.

"Well our family, you are part of it. Her name is Victoria and she has been killing people here in Forks. She is trying to get revenge on Edward." _For what? Victoria, I wonder what she looks like. I met a Victoria once._

"She wants revenge? Exactly what is she after? How would I recognize her?"

"Yes revenge. She has bright red hair, you'll know her when you see her. She's after Edward's mate." I knew he was talking about Bella but I knew he wouldn't say so or say anything about her. He looked surprised that I didn't press further about Edward's mate but he seemed happy that I didn't.

I decided to ask about the werewolves. "How big is the pack of werewolves? Are they young and dangerous or can they control themselves?" I didn't know very much about werewolves and hadn't really ever seen one. I knew that when they were young they were much more dangerous because they couldn't control themselves. I was quite interested to see how everything worked.

"The pack has been growing recently actually. There are a few new werewolves actually. The leader is very good at control and has been a werewolf for a while, but some of the newer ones are having trouble. You shouldn't have any problems with them as long as you stick to the diet and don't go onto their land."

"That's very interesting." I wrapped my hand around the arm of the chair. I managed to ask, "Can I look around in here for a minute?"

"Of course, but I have to go soon." I stood and realized I wasn't wearing shoes. I hated wearing shoes; it was an extra thing that I just didn't like. I could feel the carpet on my feet and between my toes. The little bristles sunk with my weight and felt good to walk on. I could feel Carlisle's eyes follow me as I went to one of the bookcases. I wanted to use my gift and stop him very badly. _What's the point anyway? I know it's just a random impulse, there's no point._ I had to tell myself this to stop it. The shelf I had approached was the one of the oldest, most worn, and most interesting looking books. Old things, especially books, had always attracted me, even as a human. I didn't know why. There was a mysterious beauty behind them; they held secrets of the past and they could show them to me. I examined the spines of the books, many of them were so worn the title was no longer visible. In the corner of my eye I could see some scrolls. They looked important and they most likely weren't in English. I knew Carlisle was very old and that he had connections with some very old and powerful vampires so I assumed that he got them through the connections. I opened a few books and read some, I could read very fast. The first few did not interest me and as I was starting another Carlisle rose and spoke, "You like books I see." I nodded though it wasn't much of a question. "It's taken me many years to gather all these. Some were incredibly hard to get," He stopped and stared off for a minute, probably remembering how he got some. "I have to go. I trust you to stay in here but be careful with the older things." With that he quickly and gracefully left the room and soon the house. _He trusts me._ I stood there for a few moments wondering what to do. I finished reading the first couple chapters of the book I had and took it to a seat to finish. The seat was warm and cozy; I got comfortable with my legs up to my chest and my feet on the chair. It was a good book which I finished in a little over 30 minutes (not including the chapter I read before Carlisle left).

With the book finished I had nothing to do. I carefully put it back in place and left the study. At the doorway I paused for a moment looking at the painting of the Vultri, then shut the door quietly. I sighed because being in there made me a bit uneasy. I thought of what to do next. _Edward said he would come see me, but he's taking so long. I wonder if he's home._ I breathed deep. I have to go see him.


	12. The start of a story

**NOTE: this is the whole chapter, its not much longer, it was but i took some out. sry to keep you so long, i was in canada with no computer. I did write some there but its handwritten and i have to type it up. sorry but thanks for sticking with me.**

**Chapter 12**

I approached the door to Edward's room. I hadn't seen the inside yet and I really wanted to. It was early morning, still dark out. Carlisle had gone to work soon after he left me; in fact he left only 10 minutes before I finished my book. He had to be there by six in the morning but he always got there about 5:30. The door looked very menacing. I looked at my feet and wiped them on the floor. I was having second thoughts about going to him. He's probably not even there though because he goes off to who knows where at night. Actually to Bella's but she needs to sleep so I don't know what they do. I was about to turn around and go to my room when Edward opened the door. _Was he just reading my thoughts? Shit, I have to use my ability._ "O hi Edward," I managed to say while stopping his mind reading. He didn't look too happy. I walked into his room, with out asking, but I wanted to know. He didn't have a bed, only a couch. There wasn't much to see really. I noticed a CD player but that's it before Edward spoke to me.

"What do you need?"

"Are you mad?"

"Mad about what? You coming in here without asking?" I shook my head. Edward knew what I was talking about. He knew that I knew about Bella and that I was thinking about her. "Well to tell you the truth that's a bit annoying."

"Seriously, what are you mad about?" I pressed.

"You want to talk now? About the past?" I nodded because I was scared to do much more. "We shouldn't here. It won't be private and I think it would be better if the family didn't know yet."

"Where will we go then? I want to talk now." I needed to do that because he would procrastinate if I didn't. He thought for a moment.

"The woods I suppose. I know a good place." _The place where you took Bella? That place is pretty but I don't think she would be happy if you shared it._ "Follow me." Edward left his room and the house at vampire speed. I shrugged and followed quickly. Edward was the fastest in the house. He was probably the fastest vampire I have ever met but I'm not slow either. He kept going through the woods to the place I thought he would. I kept up with out much difficulty. The lush green forest went by as I ran. The ground was damp and cold on my feet. I felt mud and leafs gather on my feet and between my toes. It wasn't raining for the moment, or it felt that way with the trees for protection. He stopped at the edge of the clearing and took a deep breath. The sun still wasn't up but it was coming soon. Even with out the light the area was breathtaking, it had a bit of an eerie glow as did Edward. I walked over to some flowers, aware of Edward watching me, and picked one. It was a yellow orange color and quite pretty.

I twirled it between my fingers and repeated my question from before, "Are you mad?" He didn't speak for a moment, just stared at the flowers. I walked back closer to him still twirling the flower in my fingers. "Really," I said softly. Edward took a breath.

"Honestly I am. You knew who I was, you knew we had a past and you said nothing. You didn't mention a word to me about whom you were or that you knew who I was. It's quite frustrating."

"Well I didn't know! Not at first at least. I only figured it out when I found a picture with you."

"You could have told me then! It would have been better."

"You don't know that," I said. As I did I broke half the stem off the flower on accident. I put it behind my ear and brushed the hair out of the way. Edward's eyes followed my hand.

"Wait a second; you still have a picture of me?"

I nodded, "You and me in Canada with a few other people." There was silence for a few minutes. "You're still mad about something else. I can tell." Edward said nothing. "Tell me please so we can fix it." _It's got to be about Bella, he heard me thinking about her. He doesn't want me to know yet or want us to meet._

"How do you know about Bella?" I almost grinned, and I did just a little.

"I have ways." Edward glared at me and looked madder than ever. My grin went away completely and my feet felt a sudden chill. "Sorry. I heard you talk about her a few times and saw you run by with her on your back once. She's a human and my ability doesn't work on her."

"How do you know that your ability doesn't work on her?" _Busted, now he knows I've seen her more than that._ "Why didn't you tell me you knew either?" I groaned.

"You don't really get it do you? I didn't tell you because I knew you didn't want me to know. It makes it easier and kept you from stressing. It's just better. As for the controlling her thing I can't. I want to know why. I saw her, before I knew who she was, and tried to stop her from falling." His mood seemed to lighten a bit at hearing that I tried to help her, so I thought. "You get so mad but I didn't do anything! That's pretty much why." I felt bad that I was being so hard on him but honestly he did this a lot, I saw. I don't remember him being like this before.

"Sorry, it's just I don't want her to get hurt," He stopped for a moment and seemed lost in thought, "Victoria is after her and she's already in enough danger. She may get jealous as well. Honestly I wasn't sure if I could trust you. I could when you were human with almost anything, but I didn't really know if you were good with the diet. Even Jasper has trouble. I just couldn't be sure." _He trusted me. When I was human he did. That's a start. Wait Victoria, the bad vampire, she was after_ Bella

"I-I understand." Well kind of but I'll try. "Victoria, the vampire? She-She's after Bella? Why?" _Why the hell would she be after one human?_ "And don't worry, you can still trust me." _'Still' that sounds weird._

"You do?" He sounded a combination of relieved and surprised. "Well yes, Victoria is after Bella. She wants to kill Bella because I killed her mate James. A mate for a mate is what Victoria thinks."

"That's terrible!" I shook my head while saying it and the flower in my ear became looser but didn't fall out. "What are you going to do about it?" Edward sighed.

"I really don't know. We've been protecting her. There's always someone near her house but Victoria keeps getting away. Even the werewolves are looking out for her." He sighed again. I took a step forward and touched his hand. My fingers just brushed his but he flinched. _That was supposed to be comforting._ I stepped back to where I was and the action caused the flower to float to the ground. The sun colored petals violently fluttered in the wind. It was hit by a few drops of water on its way down as well. I stared dumbly at it as it hit the ground and stayed there.

I was trying to muster up the courage to ask about our past, and then maybe more about Bella. I looked up and Edward looked me straight in the eyes, I almost melted. "I guess you want to know about us then?"

"Ya, I would. We were together the summer of 1941, but what happened?" He looked away again.

"So much happened that year. I had run away from Carlisle, which was unfair to him. He was worried sick the whole time I was gone but he couldn't do anything," Edward stopped, "Wait, what do you remember?"

"Does it matter?"

"It kind of does, I want to know," He said angrily. _He has a short temper._ I told him anyway. I told him about my memories of us in Canada. I told him what I knew about our relationship, even though some things were embarrassing. He knew all this but I guess he just wanted to know what I knew so he didn't have to explain everything. After I finished recounting my memories we were both quiet.

"Is that what you wanted know? That's really all I remember," I told Edward.

"You don't remember how we met then?" I shook my head. _I didn't think about that too much actually, I was worried about how it ended._ "Well then do you want to know?" I shrugged but now I really did want to know. "If you don't want to, if you're not ready or something, this can wait. I can tell you some other time," Edward said this with an air of annoyance and agitation.

"No! I do want to know. It's just I- Never mind tell me."

"Well we didn't actually meet in Canada," he began. I gave him a quizzical look. "We met in Massachusetts where you're parents had sent you to take a break from school. This was in March and you were staying with your aunt, uncle, and cousins."

"I met you there? I remember I stayed with them for a bit, it was Carolyn, William and their parents' right?" He nodded. I gestured for Edward to go on.

After a momentary pause he continued with his story, "When I first saw you from a distance I thought you were a vampire too. I was so excited to see someone like me. I ran up to you in the street. You were pretty creped out by me. I can see why, some guy just randomly introduces himself on the street."

"You thought I was a vampire when I was human?"

"You were relatively pale and you had small circles under your eyes. You had slender limbs and fingers and a defined nose. You were a very attractive and vampire-like human." If I was human I would have blushed. Edward described how he had followed me home to find out who I was. "You might want to sit down for the rest, Canada and everything could take a while." I obliged and he sat as well. The forest floor was cold and hard. Edward spoke quickly; a human would not have understood most of it. I listened intently and was lost in memories of us, as told by Edward.


	13. A taste of Love

**I KNOW ITS NOT LONG BUT THIS IS THE FULL CHAPTER. THE YEAR EDWARD AND GILL MET IS 1943 NOW. PLEASE REVIEW IF U WANT CHAPTER 14 AND I KNOW U WILL. O and i read Eclipse, its amazing. i cried.**

**Chapter 13**

What he said about Massachusetts was short; we did not see each other much there. He spied on me a bit which I found oddly flattering. Though I suppose I should have been mad. In Canada we spent an endless amount of time together. Edward arrived there the day after me, this I remembered. He had made a much better impression than the first time we had met.

It had been a relatively nice day; it was breezy and cloudy but not yet raining. That was the only reason Edward could come out. We had just arrived. I was outside sweeping the small front porch; the back one was quite large at our house. It was quite dirty. Grime had built up over the months of no use or cleaning. I swept vigorously, I was thinking about the war.

"You didn't even remember me from Boston the second time we met did you?" Edward asked me. I snapped out of my memories.

"No. No, I don't believe so."

"You were very distracted. You were thinking about WWII and an aunt in Britain. That's really all I got out of your mind that day." A chill that had nothing to do with my body temperature ran through me. My aunt had been a British spy in World War II. That was all I thought about during the war, until I met Edward. She was such a brave woman.

"Yes," I sighed, "She was a British spy. I couldn't take my mind off her. I was always worrying she would get hurt. That is until I found you. She was amazing, and I hear she survived the war." Edward really doesn't like not knowing.

"Well anyway, you know how we met in Canada. We spent an enormous amount of time together. It was really hard for me to be so close to you sometimes, to be close to all your friends. You all smelt so good." An image of my mouth on a man's neck flashed through my mind. Sinking my teeth into his soft flesh…

"We had a good time there. Your friends were a bit on edge about me at first, as were you. You grew to like me quickly and they caught on," Edward told me. He seemed lost in the past for a few moments as was I.

Random images from the summer with Edward flashed threw my head. Many I could not piece together with the other memories. Carolyn pressing me to tell her everything about Edward after we had gone out. I saw Edward catch me by the waist before I could hit the street. So many faces ran by in my head. I came back to reality and saw Edward watching me intently. I returned his stare.

"You let your guard down. I saw those pieces of memories." _Shit! I hate that he can do that._ I hastily stopped him reading my mind. He smiled at my embarrassment. I glared at him and the smile quickly faded.

"Do you remember them too?" I asked him softly. It was a pointless question I knew, he was a vampire. How could he forget? The corners of his mouth rose into a small smile. He was amused at my question. He nodded none the less.

"Did you ever see them again? Do you miss them?"

"Yes," I breathed, "I told Carolyn what I was, after I found out. I thought I was crazy at first."

"Will you tell me how you did it? Tell me your story? I want to know what happened to you."

"No, you really don't want to know." Edward glared at me, wanting me to tell him. "You don't," I repeated with exasperation. He continued his stare. I gave in. "Later. After you tell me everything I don't remember." He agreed to my conditions.

Edward described to me all the things I forgot. Most of the memories were happy ones. Edward seemed to be more at ease then. He had struggled more with not devouring my blood then. He had killed many humans, bad ones, but many. We spent a lot of time together that summer, even when I didn't know. When I had chores to do Edward, unrenowned to me, often watched. We had a nice group of friends and we did a lot together.

"There was so much that happened that summer. I was so happy, and you were too, even when we fought. When we were together… when you were human… I… I think… I thought I loved you." _He loves, well loved, me. Edward, that means he still could._ I was suddenly really attracted to Edward. I had always been since I was human but all the feelings were surfacing again. _What if he could love me? I didn't have a mate yet. I could do everything Bella couldn't._

I was in shock and didn't realize what I was doing next. I moved closer to Edward, he backed up against the tree he was in front of. "I," Edward started but I cut him off with what I did next. I pressed my body against his and kissed him. He didn't realize at first and he just stood there, mouth slightly agape with mine pressed against it. He didn't fight at first and I could feel a pressure on my lower stomach. Edward then gripped my arms, and squeezed. I took this as a sign that he wanted me to stop and I realized I was probably going too fast. I pulled away as Edward pulled his head back away from me. I didn't want to force myself on him but I hadn't been able to help myself. I kept my body pressed against his, not wanting to leave him. He pushed me off a little harder than when he had pulled his head back. I still stood very close to him.

We stood in silence. Edward stared at my feet while I stared at his lips. I decided to try again but Edward backed away. I stopped but he moved another step or two. "I-I…" he trailed off. I wanted him to say 'I love you' so bad. "I d… I,"


	14. Territories

**NOTE: Finally here is the full chapter, im sooooooo sorry it took so long. ive just had sooo much work to do. i hope you enjoy. and please review, i like to hear what u have to say. PS i have a new stroy up, called Dusk Stars, check it out.**

**Megan C**

**Chapter 14**

Edward still couldn't pull his words together. He seemed to be in shock from what had just happened. Frankly so was I. That was very bold. "Gill I… I just… can't," he said this with some difficulty. "Bella. She needs me. I love her. I can't be with you. After all these years… I still care but not in that way. It's just not the same as before. Gill I'm-"

I didn't let him finish. My whole world ended; he didn't love me. _He never did. I thought he did._ I couldn't stand it. I wanted more than ever to be human, to be able to cry. I would have cried so much. I ran from him, into the woods. I didn't really know where I was going as long as it was away I didn't care.

Trees rushed by, I was going as fast as possible. It may have been the fastest I had ever run. I kept going aimlessly through the plants, swerving to avoid obstacles. I hardly turned in time a few times because I wasn't paying attention. I was struggling for breath and sobbing without tears. I was not having trouble breathing for the reasons a human would though. I concentrated on only my pounding footsteps. The rhythm of it was quite soothing. After a few minutes I began to slow down. I began to wonder where I was. I came to a halt under a short tree. He didn't even get to tell me how I was changed. I took deep breaths of forest air. Something smelled disgusting but I ignored it. I couldn't smell Edward which meant he hadn't followed. I couldn't bear to see him now. _He didn't. I shouldn't have. I wish I could die, but that's too fucking hard to do._

I swallowed hard, trying to suppress the sobs and, I soon realized, thirst. I smelt the air more searching for a meal. My nostrils stung. There was a faint but repulsing smell in the air that had the effect. I tried to ignore it. _There, that smells good enough for now. A deer isn't very fun but it's easy. It's good thing for today._ I began to track the deer. I moved quickly and stealthily through the branches but wasn't feeling motivated. My body was trying to sob. _Shit, who am I kidding I can't keep my mind on the deer._

I plopped down on the dirt and rotting leaves. I sniffed the air once more. The horrible, stinging smell was not too far off. It was slightly familiar and my instincts told me to either run or attack what ever gave it off. I dreaded confronting what ever was giving off the stench. I raked through my mind trying to place the awful scent. _A particular vampire?_ I thought on that for a moment. _No, couldn't smell that bad. No way it's human; they all smell too good... It's… No! It's a werewolf! I must have wandered into their territory! _This was not good; the power balance was very precarious. I didn't know much but they would not be happy to have a vampire on their land. We were mortal enemies, we just couldn't get along. Even if the Cullen's had a treaty they wouldn't allow this. I had never come face-to-face with a werewolf; I had come close here before. I was starting to panic. I didn't know what to do about a werewolf. _Should I make myself known? I don't really want a fight. Did it know what I was and that I was there? Would it attack or should I? I can't break the treaty. Maybe I should let it kill me; it would be better that way._

I didn't have much time to react; I could hear it getting closer. I saw the silhouette of a large creature moving quickly towards me through the thick woods. It must have caught my scent. Dread filled me and made me forget about Edward. I began to walk carefully backwards, away from the beast. I was trying not to startle it and at the same time get back to Cullen land. I didn't know how far on werewolf land I was but the smell gave it away. It was revolting, almost like something rotting. The werewolf was being very careful now because I could barely hear it getting closer. I went a few more steps back when the stench overwhelmed me. The huge wolf-like beast suddenly charged at me. I wasn't in the mood for a fight but really had no choice. I turned and ran, I was faster but it had an advantage. I realized it was pointless. I slowed and turned and continued to jog backwards. The werewolf slowed as well, which I found odd. _We must be near Cullen land. Shit this won't be good if I don't make it in time. I could start a war. But werewolves are so horrible. _It sped up once more and caught up with me. It must have figured we weren't close enough to vampire land. I wanted to fight it, to be rid of the stench, but I couldn't break the treaty. I stopped moving completely because it now circled me, it was ready to strike. The werewolf was examining me, trying to guess my strength, or identify me. I strangely felt self-conscious as it eyed me. I decided to talk to it, though I wasn't sure if werewolves could understand in their wolf form. I had never talked to one.

"I don't want to fight," I told it hesitantly. It was obviously confused as to why I hadn't attempted to kill it. "I didn't mean to trespass on your land." His concentration broke, there was an opening. I could have struck right there and have been done with it. I shook this thought away. _Can he, it, communicate? Can it even understand me?_ It didn't strike so I took this as it wanted the full explanation. "Please. Please don't attack. I won't hurt you; I just want to get off your territory."

He seemed to understand and be considering. It continued pacing around me. I followed its every move with my eyes. Seconds passed. Without warning it lunged at me. I had almost no time to move. I only took a step back when the werewolf collided with me. We both hit the ground with tremendous force. The shaggy werewolf's paws held my writs to the ground. I could see his piercing eyes and all the matted fir as he stood over me, his claws dug into my wrists. I squirmed for a moment and then kicked the beast hard in the stomach. He staggered off me and let out a yelp of pain. I quickly jumped to my feet. I growled and charged at it but stopped short. I thought about what I was doing and just held the werewolf where it was. He struggled against my ability and tried to move but found it impossible. It growled angrily at me. It had a confused look on its face as well. I growled back, mainly out of disgust and instinct. I glared at the beast for a moment before doing anything else.

"Look, I'm sorry I have to do this to you. What the hell was that though? You have to calm down or I can't let you go." Its eyes widened when it realized that it was me not letting it move. Its mind stopped struggling against my control and he looked as if concentrating. As this happened a small breeze blew the foul scent my way again and I wrinkled my nose. I then took a few steps back without really realizing it, his eyes followed my movement. I should get out of here while I still can.

"I really didn't mean to come on your territory. I'm a guest of the Cullen's and just don't know the boundaries. When I'm gone you'll be able to move again," I explained. I looked at the beast a bit longer. I didn't expect anything but it interested me and my thoughts toward it were not friendly, by instinct. I turned and began to walk away, I was about to run when a strange sensation reached me. It was coming from the wolf, it was something I couldn't control. I heard a pop from him and I swiveled around. There he stood, a tall, muscular, and naked man where there had been a wolf seconds before. He had apparently changed back to human form.

"I'll talk to you. Only if you turn around and answer some of my questions as well," the werewolf said.

"O right, sorry," I said, understanding that standing in front of me in

the nude would be very embarrassing. I turned, hoping he wouldn't get mad anymore. He did not speak. I had the feeling he was glaring at me.

"Look I'm sorry but I can't let you go. Not even to get clothes. You might attack or something." It was very obvious he was angry. I tried to get him to calm down, to be less angry. "I really mean no harm. I sort of just wandered over here." He snorted.

"If you are a guest of the Cullens' you should know the boundaries. I had every right to attack. It is part of our agreement. I will be telling my pack about this," He said.

"I would expect you too." The smell was even more disgusting because the wind was blowing my way. I wanted to get out.

"What's your name? If you're a guest of those bloodsuckers then how did you get over here?" He asked rudely.

"Hey look that's really none of your business," I paused and thought about it for another moment and told him, "My name is Gill, short for Gillian. What's yours?"

"Well Gill you should go and let me go. You can't stay on this land, the other pack members will be furious." I started to disagree and press for more answers but thought better of it. I left, gradually gaining speed as I ran through the forest. When I was a little over a mile away I lost my hold on the wolf. I continued running, my hair whipped around my face. _What will the Cullens say about this?_ I wondered.


	15. Something you should Tell?

Explaination?

**Chapter 15**

When I was back in Cullen territory and out of danger my mind wandered to Edward. Air rushed into me just like grief and guilt. I kept running towards the Cullen's house, just wanting total safety. I dreaded what they would say about all this. Through the trees I could see the silhouette of their house. I slowed down to more of a jog. I broke through the tree line and collapsed into dry sobs once more. I could not walk another step. _Edward might be inside, the werewolves might come kill us all, or the Cullen's might kick me out, or even hurt me. Edward will never talk to me again! Everything is going to go wrong I know it!_ I closed my eyes and sobbed in the yard for 30 more seconds and then stood again. Jasper and Alice were suddenly there in front of me. I wanted to push through them and run into the house. I just walked right into Jasper. He held me there in a hug. He could feel all my emotions, I knew he could. I didn't stop him from feeling it, I didn't stop his hug. I just let go. I didn't have the strength to do anything.

Jasper sent happy and calm over me. I knew I should be feeling something else. I felt very strange not feeling what I should but I didn't resist. My sobs grew quieter and farter apart until they were gone completely. I wanted to be sad but I could no longer. After almost a minute Jasper released me. The hug had also made me feel better. I held onto Jasper's arm, not wanting his comfort to leave.

"Don't worry. It will all be ok," He whispered with a soothing voice. I nodded, even though he was wrong. He didn't know everything that had just happened. I looked up at the house and saw Emmet in the window. When he saw me look at him he smiled reassuringly. I tried to smile back but I wasn't sure if he was convinced. I then Turned to Alice what was standing a few steps away. A little bit of sun hit her so she shimmered for a moment. She hugged me.

"I saw it in a vision," she began. _Saw what!? The whole thing with Edward?! Did she see the kiss and me running away?_ "I saw you running onto werewolf land. You must have run into a werewolf because the vision went black. I can't see werewolves, they're too unpredictable. I didn't know exactly where you were. I told everyone but I thought you could handle it. I was worried but I didn't know what to do." Jasper and Alice both stared at me, waiting for something. Jasper seemed puzzled. _Great, he's probably wondering why I was feeling so sad as well. He may understand guilty and all that but sad doesn't fit with what they know._

"You're alright aren't you?" Jasper asked with a worried tone.

"Fine, I guess. I mean I'm a little shaken but I'm not hurt or anything," I told him but it was only partially true.

"It's our fault this happened. I should have shown you the boundaries. We probably should have come to help," Alice said.

"No, that wouldn't have been good. You probably would have just angered them more," I told her trying to take some of the blame._ It was my fault totally my fault. I was stupid so stupid._

"Maybe you're right. We still should have shown you. It is our fault this happened. You didn't do anything to hurt the wolf too bad did you? That wouldn't be good, especially on their land."

I shook my head. "The werewolf should be fine. Seriously Alice it's not your fault, or yours either Jasper. I should have paid more attention to where I was going." Alice sighed; Jasper looked a bit amused at the whole thing now.

I rubbed my wrists. There were marks from where the werewolf had held me down in the dirt. _Stupid werewolves._ Alice noticed me rubbing my wrists. I stopped hastily but she grabbed them. She shook her head at what she saw. I wanted to talk to Alice alone. I wanted to tell her everything, including Edward. It was strange because at the same time I really didn't.

Suddenly Emmet came running outside. "Am I too late?" he panted.

"For what?" I said trying to get the subject off the whole affair.

"To beat up those werewolves of course! I didn't want you having all the fun. Alice called to tell me what was going on and I rushed back home. What happened?" I laughed loudly. _Leave it to Emmet to lighten the mood and yet stay on topic._

"Don't worry about it Emmet. It was no big deal. I'm fine, the werewolf is fine everything should be fine," I said, only one part was a lie.

"Well what exactly happened? Were you attacked?" Emmet asked. I nodded solemnly. "Are you alright?"

"Didn't we just go through this? I'm fine. I was just a bit shocked," I explained.

"Well come on, let's go inside and you can tell us all about the dog," Jasper said. As soon as he had finished his sentence Emmet swept me up and began to carry me like a baby inside.

"Emmet!" I laughed, "What is this?" I giggled again as he hoisted me onto the couch. In a quick vampire motion he put a soft pillow behind me and forced me to lay down. I laughed once more, but then thought of Edward.

"I guess this is your special treatment for escaping you first werewolf with us," Jasper informed me.

"Works for me," I pause and looked around, "Hey, where are Rose, Esme, and Edward?" I asked. Carlisle was probably at work.

"Rose and Esme are on Victoria watch. Victoria gives us so much trouble. Edward is… I'm not really sure where. With Bella most likely," Alice answered. Jasper flashed a quick glare at her, but Alice nodded letting him know that I knew.

"Will you tell us what happened now? Everything," Emmet said. _He's like an impatient little kid in a candy store._

I described the encounter to them. How I had run through the woods and gone into their land and how I had fought off the werewolf. I conveniently left out the whole Edward issue. I would tell Alice about that later. I guessed that Jasper knew that there were emotions that didn't really suit the situation but he said nothing.

"I have to say that's pretty cool. Some of the werewolves are really difficult about the boundaries they're dangerous," Emmet told me. I shifted positions on the couch. Emmet was still hovering over me while Alice was perched on the arm of the couch daintily. They all just stood there waiting for something. I didn't know what to do or say.

After a long silence Jasper said, "We'll have to tell Carlisle about this when he gets home. He'll probably have to call up the council in La Push."

"Why don't you call him now and tell him?" Alice suggested. Jasper just nodded and went to the kitchen. We heard him quickly dial and start talking. Emmet didn't waste a minute.

"I'm going to go help Rose and Esme if you two don't mind," Emmet announced. He didn't wait for a response, just left. Alice looked at me sideways.

"Yes?"

"Is there something you should be telling me?" She asked.

I smiled; I had hoped she would figure it out, "Not where Jasper can hear." Alice smiled too; it made her look really beautiful.

"Well then let's go upstairs."

**NOTE: WELL TOOK ME LONG ENOUGH RIGHT? SORRY. ENJOY. PS JUST SO YOU KNOW THIS IS KINDA LIKE IN ECLIPSE (IT WASNT WHEN I STARTED CAUSE I HADNT READ IT YET BUT I REALIZE THAT IT FITS PRETTY WELL IN THERE SO YA)**


	16. Barely

**Chapter 16**

"Alice you do know that Jasper is a vampire," I informed her. We were upstairs in my room. Alice was perched on the dresser and I was lounging on the couch.

"No!" She exclaimed with a sharp intake of breath, "Really? I would have never guessed it!" she said with pretend shock.

"Well Alice, or should I say Ms. Smarty-Pants, that means he has vampire hearing." Once again Alice gasped dramatically. I laughed loudly and so did she.

"You think he's going to be listening to us?" she asked, once again serious. I listened downstairs, I could hear everyone moving around, I could tell who was who. I nodded. "Hum well I don't think so. But if you really want we can go to my house to talk. If you really think so and you really want to."

"That would be nice." I smiled and pushed my hair out if my face.

"Alright. I like getting more use out of it anyway," Alice said with a smile. Her hair bobbed as she said this. Alice ran out the door and pranced down the stairs with me close behind. I could hear my hair swishing behind me. As we headed to the door Jasper gave both of us a quizzical look. Alice just shook her head.

"We'll be back soon," I promised him. Jasper shrugged and left us to whatever he thought we were up to. I turned back to the door Alice had just disappeared out of; I could hear both their footsteps going in opposite directions.

"Don't be so slow!" Alice complained, "Now come on already." Alice turned away from me again.

"No car?" I asked. Alice shook her head and ran into the woods.

We were sitting on Alice and Jasper's bed in their house once more. I was leaning back on the comfortable yellow pillows. My hair was knotted in a few places because we had run here. I ran my hand through my caramel hair for the 20th time in the last minute. Alice stared at me, waiting for me to speak, but patiently. Even though only a minute had passed it seemed like a long time.

"O gosh," I said as I rubbed my cool forehead with slender fingers, though it felt warm to me. Alice only raised her eyebrows, still waiting. I looked out the window, it was raining. It seemed it was always raining. They sky was dark from the clouds, which for vampires was a good thing, but I wanted clear skies again. I looked down the street filled with puddles and no one was in sight. After I had my fill of staring I looked back at Alice. She looked at me expectantly, like a puppy waiting for a treat. I just looked right back at her dark vampire eyes. She raised her eyebrows once more.

"Alice this is horrible. I messed up. Damnit! Why did I have to go and be like that and he have to be… O Alice. Everything is messed up, I shouldn't have… He should have… We… Alice!" I threw my body down onto the bed hard in exasperation. Alice just looked at me. We stayed like that for only a few seconds.

"You made absolutely no sense to me Gill. Please, full sentences. Tell me what happened." I sat up in the bed and made myself comfortable.

"Well what happened was Edward," I started. Alice's eyes widened just a little bit. "We finally decided to have a talk about everything. He explained what had happened when we had met as humans. It was going well at first, he just told me stories and I nodded when I recognized something. Then some of my old feelings started to come up and I guess I kind of reacted the wrong way." I stopped, unable to form the words I needed. Alice just stared at me eyes huge. "Well I sort of kissed him and he doesn't like me that way anymore and I know its cause of that Bella girl and I can't help but be jealous but I know that he never loved me when I was human and I know that he's not the one for me but I will probably always have a crush on him. He didn't react too happily and that's why I ran away and into that werewolf-like thing," It came out all jumbled and rushed into one or two sentences that took less than a second. Alice still said nothing but her mouth was formed into an O. I waited suddenly very self-conscious, though I only had to wait five or six seconds.

"Gill, I can't say that I saw this coming. I'm a little surprised."

"I know Alice! I'm horrible! How could I do that I mean I really should have more control! Alice what's going to happen?"

Alice pulled her little brows together in concentration. She was trying to see what might happen. "I'm not sure. There are too many factors. Too many different decisions you might make," she said. I groaned. _This is not gonna be fun_. Alice patted my shoulder lightly. "Who knows, maybe it'll all turn out for the best," she told me comfortingly. "I think we should go back, it would make it less awkward if you were there and acted like it never happened."

I shrugged and we left the comfort of the house. We walked at a slow pace until we were away from human eyes. I had an idea. "Race you Alice," I said while getting into a running stance. She smiled wide and sparkling. "Don't look at who wins!"

"On the count of three," she said. My body tensed, along with hers. "One… two… Three!" Both of us launched ourselves into the forest. It zoomed by, but not too fast for my eyes, I could see every tree and every detail. I could hear Alice's light footsteps right next to me. I glanced over and gave her a smile before speeding up. She picked up the pace too. It was a close race the whole way, sometimes I was in the lead and other times Alice. Alice was slightly ahead when the Cullen's house was in sight so I took a huge leap into the air and landed gracefully only a few feet away from the house. Alice was right behind me as I took the few steps to touch the house.

"I win!" I said with a grin.

She huffed, "Barely." We both burst into musical laughter.


	17. Love Talk

**Chapter 17**

"Alice are you serious?" I asked while frowning.

"I have to go see Bella," She explained, working hard to keep a look of innocence.

"NOW? When I have to go face your family, and face Edward alone?" We were talking very quietly so that the vampires inside couldn't hear us.

"Bella's my best friend; I need to spend some time with her and make sure that she's safe."

Then it hit me. "You knew. You were planning this, to strand me here. You saw this and you didn't tell me!" I hissed. I threw my hands in the air, "You are the worst Alice! The absolute worst."

Alice widened her eyes and frowned cutely in an attempt at a puppy dog pout. "You don't mean that Gilly." I raised my eyebrows and she pouted. "Well I'm going anyway. Good luck here, don't worry you're not going to die." I grimaced and rolled my eyes at her and she pranced over to her car. She started then engine and was off, not quite as fast as Rose would have been.

I would have laughed at the irony of Alice's last statement had it not been this kind of situation. I guess I was going to have to face this sooner or later. I had hoped for it to be later, or never, but there was nothing I could do to avoid it now. I looked up at the big white house, then at the surrounding land. It was so beautiful. The lush green yard surrounded by tall trees of all sorts. I could pick out every leaf of every tree, every blade of grass all bursting with life. _Stop stalling. Just go in. Don't do anything stupid. Just act like nothing ever happened_. I sighed. I walked up to the door. I moved my hand to the door knob and paused for a second thinking about leaving. _They already know I'm here, they can hear me. I have to go in._ I opened the door, turning the smooth metal knob in my hand. I held my breath not knowing what to expect.

Esme was the only one in the room when I first walked through the door; she was bent over some floor plans. She smiled without looking up when I came in and gave me a little wave. I took a quick look around the downstairs, I heard Jasper in the kitchen. Doing what I could only wonder because what use would he have of the kitchen. I could hear Rose and Emmet upstairs in their room. _Ew terrible, terrible mental image, they're on… gosh how can the others stand it._ Edward was softly playing the piano, he didn't look up at me but he laughed when he heard my thought. I also heard Carlisle in his study flipping pages. I looked back to Esme, curious as to what she was working on.

"How are you Gill dear?" She asked me.

"Good thank you. How are you Esme?" I smiled at her; Esme was always so kind and motherly. She always worried about the welfare of others.

"I'm lovely. I'm just working on a new project, renovating a new house." I turned to look at the plan. It was a large lovely house with three bedrooms and a beautiful grand dining room. She let me examine for a few seconds. "It should turn out beautifully," she told me. I nodded. "Jazz?" she asked.

Jasper came into the room and cocked his head.

"What time is it dear?"

"Almost 5: 30," he told her. I wondered why it mattered.

"Don't you think you and Carlisle should be going soon?" I was about to ask where they were going when I realized Carlisle must have heard the exchange. I heard his footsteps and he was on the stairs in a heartbeat.

"Esme's right Jasper, we should probably go," said Carlisle. Edward was looking up now but he had not stopped playing, I recognized this new song. Jasper nodded and they started for the door, Carlisle pausing to kiss Esme on the head.

"Should I come too?" Edward asked.

"I don't think it's necessary, we'll be back soon. I think Jacob is still upset anyway so it might not be a good idea. Unless you _really_ want to come?" Carlisle told him. Edward tended to listen to Carlisle, Carlisle was the voice of reason.

"I guess not then. Good luck." Before Edward could say another word Jasper and Carlisle were out the door and climbing into one of the many expensive cars. I heard the car go down the long driveway and then pull onto the highway. I moved to the window just in time to see the car disappear off the driveway. I heard Esme move to Edward's side as he continued playing the piano.

"You won't mind having Alice call me when she gets home dear? I'm going to be in and out for a while," I heard Esme ask Edward, "And tell Rose and Emmet to do that when less people are in the house. I mean really we have a guest!" I smiled at that, I imagined Edward did too. Esme moved back to the table humming while gathering up her papers and other various items she had been working with. And Esme floated out of the room, and possibly out of the house, I wasn't sure. I was alone in the room with Edward, the only people who might notice were Rose and Emmet but they were much too busy to pay attention. It unnerved me so I stayed where I was, back to Edward. I was still looking out of one of the many large windows after the car when I realized that the music had stopped.

"Don't," I said to Edward without turning. There was no response and he did not continue playing either. I turned only to find that Edward was standing behind me only a foot away. I was a bit startled but did not react in any way. I just stared at him, he stared back. There was no need for either of us to blink so the contest could have gone on forever. Finally to break his stare I said, "Why? Why did you stop playing?" Edward sighed.

"Gill I think we need to talk," Edward explained as he pulled me toward the couch. I resisted and moved over to a big glass door and continued staring out the window, now into the woods instead of the driveway. Edward moved to where I was this time about half a foot behind me and to my right. I was unsure of where he was going with this. He waited patiently for me to say something. When I did not he began to speak again, but I turned to face him and cut him off.

"Edward I really don't think there's anything to talk about." He began to interject but I continued, "You have you're human girlfriend, you are in love with her. I made a mistake, I was thinking in the past. It won't happen again. I apologize." I spun back to face the glass once more.

"Gillian, really this could be easier." He waited, and I continued to be silent. "Gill," Edward said pleadingly. He reached out to me, laying his hand on my arm. I did not resist but I did cringe at his touch. It wasn't helping. He seemed hesitant but moved a little closer, he was about to pull his hand away but instead moved it to my shoulder. I sighed and turned to face him. "Edward it really is my fault I'm sorry. You must hate me and think I'm stupid, I wasn't thinking. I'm really sorry if I've caused you trouble, I just thought…. I don't know." I sighed again and looked down. I almost turned to the glass again but Edward stopped me. He put his hands on my shoulders to keep me facing him.

"Gill," he said. I didn't answer, I stared at my feet. "Gill," he repeated. I didn't move my head but my eyes moved up, I could only see up to his chest though. Edward lifted my chin so that I was looking at his molten caramel eyes with my bright green ones. "Gill I do not think anyone of those things. That is ridiculous," he paused, and I looked at him dumbly, "Gillian the way I feel about you is… complicated."

"Don't give me that, just tell me what is really going on. You know it'll make everything easier." Edward slid his hands down my arms and held both my hands together between his. _Way to give mixed signals!_ He looked at our hands for about five seconds. I studied his face, trying to urge him on with my eyes and still determine what he wanted to say. I wouldn't read his mind or let him see mine.

"Gill there is so much going through my head," he started while still staring at our hands, "so many feelings from then and now. We had a crazy romance, I was reckless and you were too. We had so much fun together, and I loved every second we spent with each other that summer and you should know that. You were the first girl I ever had true feelings for. It was insane for me because you were human and I was a vampire but I really liked you. I really probably shouldn't have gotten involved, but I couldn't resist. You were, and still are, a great person, you have a great personality. I wouldn't trade that summer, those memories, or you, for the world. I can still remember it so vividly, it's like it was only a few days ago. And we did rush into it but it still worked, and it worked for longer than it should have but I realized I couldn't stay with you. I was a danger to you, I could have hurt you so easily at any second and I wasn't even half as controlled as I am now. But you inspired me not to hurt people, to see them as people and not see sustenance," he looked up at me, his eyes bored into mine. If I could have cried I would have. He dropped my hands. Not wanting to be free of his touch I looped my arms around his rips tightly in a hug, but not so tightly as to leave a mark. He wrapped his arms around me too and I dry sobbed just once. "But Gill that was so long ago," he said as he pried me off gently to look me in the eyes, "and I was so immature and inexperienced. You know how I feel now; I'm in love with Bella." I gave him a glimpse of my thoughts. _She's human, just like I was._

"I know, but I know more now, and I know that all I want is her, forever. I love her so much I could never be apart from her. There's nothing that can come between us. Gill that doesn't mean you can't still be in my life, we can be friends. There will always be a special place for you in my un-beating heart, but I am not in love with you, I love Bella," he finished. I smiled just a little because I was happy that he was happy. He waited for me to respond, giving me plenty of time to think about what had been said.

I started slowly, "I understand. And thank you for telling me the truth." I thought for a moment, "But can we still be friends at least? Could you love me as a friend or a sister?" He smiled his crooked smile slowly. And I hopped and threw my arms around his neck both happy and disappointed.

"Yes I think we can do that dear," Edward said as he hugged me back.

**WELL THAT TOOK A WHILE DIDNT IT =) HOPE YOU LIKEE REVIEWS ARE NICE**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

_Friend. Interesting concept for me to think about. Think I did. Edward and I were unsure how exactly to act around each other now. How close was appropriate? Would Bella be mad when she knew? What would the rest of the family say if I wanted to stay longer? Everything was quite a mystery._

While Edward and I were still staring out the window Rose came downstairs. I only half turned my head but her puzzled look was clearly visible. She only stood for a minute before shrugging and moving on. Rosalie was indifferent towards the happenings of others around her for the most part, or at least she came off that way. I felt that our silence was becoming awkward but Edward seemed content to stand next to me like a statue and stare into the trees. I resolved to sit down on the couch anyway. Edward turned to watch me; he waited a few minutes after I had settled comfortably on the cushions before joining me on the furthest end of the couch.

We continued to sit in silence. Both thinking. Attempting to determine the others thoughts. Finally I spoke up, "What if we make a compromise?" Edward raised his eyebrows, his ears perked up. "I'll let you read my thoughts if you let me read yours." He laughed and flashed me his crooked smile. "It'll make everything that much easier," I reasoned.

His smile grew wider and he agreed, "Deal." I reached out to touch his arm, in order to allow me to use his ability with even more ease while simultaneously letting my barriers down, and allowing him to see what I thought. We stayed like that for what seemed like half and hour but must have been no more than five minutes. I took my hand away, we looked over at each other. "That made things much easier, much more comfortable, thank you for allowing me to do that," he said.

I nodded, "It needed to be done." We let out simultaneous sighs of relief in the knowledge of the others exact feelings. Which were mixed but seemed to be generally on the right path, open to the new conditions of our relationship. Just then Rose walked into the room.

"I'm going over to Bella's," she said. Edward's eyes grew wide in amazement. I also turned to look quizzically at her after such a reaction from him. "Not to see her, don't worry. I want to talk to Alice but she's over there." Edward's pupils relaxed some. "Anyway I'll be back shortly, possibly with Alice. And I believe you were planning on going to Bella's later anyway so no more Bella watch until then?"

"Yes that's fine I'll head over there shortly. You're not hiding anything Rose are you?" Edward asked.

She glared at him, "Mind your own business Edward! But no I'm not. Is there anything wrong with spending time with my sister? Emmet is still upstairs if you'd like some entertainment while I'm gone by the way."

Edward waved her away, "Just go do what you were doing. Emmet and I will throw a party." I smiled at that and waved good-bye to Rose. She glared at us, and at me for a particularly long time, but then strutted out the door in her kitten heels without another word. He blonde hair bounced behind her as the door slammed shut.

Edward rolled his eyes at the spot where Rosalie had stood. What she had gone to do I was unsure but unconcerned about.

I then felt compelled to ask, "How do you all get along? You're all so different."

Edward nodded. "We do share the common goal of vegetarianism, well Jasper is a new convert but in general we do. And aside from that I guess the saying 'Opposites attract' applies in this house, to an extent. Because of course we have our disagreements like any family."

"Makes sense," I agreed, "It's a novel idea really this large of a vegetarian coven."

Edward shrugged, "It's who we are." I considered this and it was honestly the only real explanation. We heard Emmett tossing upstairs in the bed that he and Rose shared. We sat for few quite moments gazing out at the vast forest through the large windows. The sky was letting down a steady mist that included the occasional brief drizzle. I then felt Edward's ears perk up beside me and then seconds later felt the air shift as Emmet lunged at Edward, attempting to catch him by surprise but Edward had Emmet pinned on the floor in front of me within moments, but not before I had managed to stick out my foot and shift their momentum so that the landed face-first. I laughed loudly at their situation of tangled limbs.

"Nice try there Em," Edward said, cheek still pressed on the cold floor. Emmet slit out from Edward's grip easily.

"HA! I almost had you!" He replied. I scoffed at this. Emmet glared at me. "Hey missy you better watch your back, it'll be you next!" I let out a laugh. Edward smiled. "Well anyway what are you two up to? Looks like a whole lot of nothing, or maybe some communication through brain waves?"

"You caught us!" I exclaimed with sarcasm. "But no it was pretty much what it looked like."

"Borrrinnngggg!" Emmet said as he sat down next to me. Edward sat on the other side of him and Emmet moved his arms around both of us. "So did you guys see Rose leave?"

"Mhm_" I was a little confused as to why he needed to ask._

"Did she seem a little agitated to you? I mean more than usual? I don't really understand why it was so urgent to see Alice at this moment. Strange really," He said. _Emmet is always thinking out loud, no need to enter his mind. But I mean Rose seems pretty agitated around me most of the time, so I don't exactly see what he's talking about_. Emmet was looking at Edward expectantly for some answer as to what she was thinking. Edward only shrugged. I couldn't tell if he genuinely didn't know, didn't care, or just didn't want to share. I wasn't about to go in his head and find out, I was indifferent towards the situation that I decided against it. Emmet could tell that he wasn't going to get anything from Edward so he moved on. "Anyone want to go hunting this weekend with Rose and me?"

I looked at him blankly, the thought did not appeal to me. Rose never made me feel welcome and I had hunted very recently anyway. I shook my head, he turned to Edward, who was probably thinking something along those lines as well.

"No thanks Em. Not incredibly tempting at the moment. Thank you for the invitation though," Edward said.

"No need for jealously now Edward."

"Sure."

"Well aren't you going to Bella's soon anyway?" _Bella._

"Yes. What time is it?" Edward replied swiftly. He turned toward the clock to answer his own question. "Alice and Rosalie shouldn't mind seeing me, I might as well head over now." He waited about fifteen seconds then stood; I felt the weight shift on the couch. He flattened the front of his shirt and walked to the door. He turned to bid us goodbye. Emmet waved to him.

"Aurevoir!" I called as he stepped through the door. As soon as I was sure he was down the driveway and out of earshot I sighed.

Emmet turned to me. "So what have you been up to?" He asked.

"Nothing as fun as you have."

"Hey!" Emmet exclaimed as he shoved me, quickly and hard by human standards but I barely moved with force.

"The house feels so empty with everyone gone, so cold."

"Gill, we're vampires it's always cold."

"You've got a point there."

"Jasper and Carlisle should be home soon, I hope, as will Rosalie and Alice."

"Mhm."

"Hey Gill you want to do something really fun?" I raised my eyebrows. "NO not like that! I mean really fun!"

_Well now I'm curious!_ "Continue," I urged.

"Want to go vampire hunting?"

"Vampire hunting? You lost me." _What on earth what he talking about?_

"We're going to try to sneak up on Rose and Alice, they should be on their way home any minute now since Edward went over to Bella's house. It's the perfect opportunity to catch them."

I looked Emmet over. He was already dressed somewhat appropriately for the mission, dark basketball shorts and a brown T-shirt. I checked myself quickly: forest green v-neck and jeans. It was almost as if we had been preparing for this all day without knowing it. _Why not!_

I flashed a quick smile at Emmet, "Let's go surprise some vampires." He returned the smile, and we commenced our assault.


End file.
